Desde siempre
by Shana always
Summary: Cuando Lily creía que su vida era normal un nuevo sentimiento proveniente de una amistad perdida surge en su vida, Sev y James lucharán por ella. ¿Se podrán unir de nuevo dos caminos que un día se separaron? Descubridlo P
1. Dulce sangre

"_Holaa!! Bienvenidos a mi fic Soy nueva en esta página asi que aun no se muy bien como va esto O Esta historia esta en otra pagina especial de fics de harry potter, asi que no me denunciéis por plagio que soy la misma autora U_

_Pero antes de que empecéis a leer quiero aclarar unas cosas xDD_

_1-El primer capítulo contiene algunos spoilers del séptimo libro, asi que prohibido para los más quisquillosos jeje_

_2-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling pero me gusta jugar con ellos._

_3-Me comprometo a terminar la historia, pero necesito recibir criticas para saber si les gusta o no la historia, y si queréis que la continue lo haré, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, pero por favor dejadme críticas que animan el alma de los escritores!! Muchas gracias a todos Y espero que les guste!!!"_

**Dulce sangre**

-¡¡¡Mírame!!! ¡¡Hazlo por favor!!- Los pensamientos de Severus Snape se hicieron mas fuertes en su mente, observaba a Lily alejarse de él por los pasillos de las mazmorras después de Pociones, Severus le siguió con la mirada… para más tarde agachar la cabeza resignado, dejó su orgullo aflorar y pensó que solo era una sangre sucia que no merecía su respeto, llevaba unos segundos pensando esto y volvió a recordar su sonrisa otra vez… Sintió un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo al baño más cercano, no quería que nadie le viera llorar, Lily, Lily, Lily… no quería que sus destinos se separaran.. pero ¡estaba tan perdido! Además hace poco se enteró de que Potter le había dicho si quería ser su novia, y no tenía ni idea de la respuesta de Lily, eso aun le angustiaba más…

Atravesó de una zancada la puerta del baño, se miró al espejo con el cejo fruncido y varias lágrimas se le cayeron por los ojos, tenía la piel muy pálida y su pelo largo le caía casi hasta los hombros, no se podia decir que fuera un top model pero el pelo largo a juego con sus ojos negros le daba un aspecto siniestro e incluso sexy.

En ese momento un chico con gafas con cara de arrogante entró de repente y le miró sorprendido. James Potter se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se rió con un Sirius muy alegre que sobresalía por detrás, ambos le miraron y se empezaron a reír con carcajadas estridentes.

-¡Quejicus llorando! Vete con tu mami, o con tus amiguitos los mortífagos a hacer magia oscura, ¿Qué te pasó Quejicus? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes el pelo grasiento? Has tardado 17 años en darte cuenta…

-CALLATE!!!!- Severus Snape sacó su varita de la capa y apunto a James por el extremo, iba a abrir la boca cuando…

-¡¡Expelliarmus!!- La varita salio volando al otro extremo del baño y un adolescente Remus Lupin entró por la puerta mientras escudriñaba el libro de Séptimo de Historia de la Magia y sostenía la varita en alto con la otra mano. Petter le siguió mientras miraba con una risa burlona a Snape, a través de sus ojillos pequeños que parecían los de una rata.

Severus Snape estaba demasiado agotado psicológicamente como para enfrentarse a la cuadrilla asi que optó por recoger la varita y salir del baño, iba a empujar a Potter de la que salía por la puerta, pero este fue más rápido y le puso la zancadilla. Snape cayó de bruces a suelo y empezó a sangrar por el labio. Dentro del baño aun las carcajadas eran más claras e incluso un pequeño y regordete Petter se ponia la mano en la boca soltando alguna risita sorda y agitada.

-Corre Quejicus, ve a llamar a tus amigos a lamerle el culo a Ya-sabes-quien, no se para que has regresado este año a Hogwarts. Y de paso lavate el maldito pelo que esta tan graso que me puedo reflejar en él!!!- James gritó esto último tan fuerte que varias ravenclaw que pasaban por ahí rieron señalándole.

Severus salió corriendo avergonzado, no quería enfrentarse a ellos, y menos en ese estado, solo hacía una semana que había empezado el nuevo curso, pensó que Lily no le afectaría tanto este año, aunque aun le quería muchísimo, todo el verano había soñado con ella pero igualmente pensó que verla feliz le haría sentirse mejor, y aunque calmaba su odio un poco aun no era lo suficiente.

Estaba pensando que la cosa no podría ir peor, cuando… ¡¡PLAF!! Una chica había salido por una esquina del pasillo y dio de frente con Severus que estaba corriendo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Severus cayó al suelo aun sangrando por la labio, y la otra chica cayó de culo sobre la fría superficie de piedra, su varita salió rodando unos metros.

-Oh.. perdón yo.. no me fije… pero tu también deberías tener cuidado!! No está permitido correr por los pasillos!!- Dijo la chica con una voz un poco autoritaria.

-No fue mi culpa, fuiste tu quien salió de repente estupi…!!Aps.. glub :S- Severus cerró la boca cuando la miró y vio que la chica era… ¡Lily!, su pelo pelirrojo y un poco ondulado le caía por debajo de los hombros haciendo graciosas curvas, sus ojos verdes brillantes le miraban con cara de sorpresa al fijarse en su antiguo amigo de la infancia: Severus Snape. Severus se levantó de repente y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su falda estaba levantada, pues al caerse hacia atrás de culo la chica no se había dado cuenta y aun medio sentada en el suelo le miraba con cara de interrogante, Severus sangró un poco por la nariz y se sonrojó apartando la mirada (Tipica escena de un manga, donde sale la sangre por la nariz al ver alguna escena picante xD)

-Estas sangrando!! Déjame verlo- Dijo Lily recogiendo deprisa su varita, ven Sev, con unos toques de varita….- Gran error.

Hacia dos años que ella no le llamaba asi… A Severus simplemente se le heló la sangre y sus planes de intentar olvidarla se fueron al traste, Lily se levantó rápidamente, al hacerlo Severus olió su perfume a lirios blancos, era delicioso... Lily se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle llamado asi, miró hacia los lados para ver si alguien los observaba, y Severus comprendió la situación.

-Tranquila me voy antes de que te vean conmigo, asi nadie te dirá nada, vete con Potter, seguro que te echa de menos, saludos a la estúpida hermana muggle que tienes en casa.- Dijo Severus intentando parecer lo más frío y borde que podía, pero por dentro su corazón se revolvía y se hacía pedazos.

-¡¡Eres un imbecil!! Sigues igual que siempre, y yo que tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera igual que en el pasado, ¡¡no tienes sentimientos!! Bah Potter tiene razón, solo eres un mortífago que trata como basura a los demás.

A Severus se le congeló el corazón ante esas palabras pero sabía de sobra que Lily tenía razón, él no era así en realidad, pero si quería olvidarla tenía que ser todo lo fría que pudiera ser, asi.. ella le odiaría y para él sería más fácil olvidarla. Salió corriendo haciendo esfuerzos por no tropezar con la capa que el quedaba un poco larga dejando a Lily atrás, sin poder observar como a Lily una lágrima se le resbalaba de la mejilla.

-Si Sev… eres un imbécil, porque sabes lo que te pasará si sigues ese camino… puede que no seas el único imbécil después de todo,.. pues yo.. aun te echo de menos... y eso.. no tendría que ser asi…- Susurró Lily, acto seguido se peinó con un toque de varita y con el corazón aun encogido siguió su camino hacia la sala Gryffindor.

Snape bajó otra vez a las mazmorras y entró en la sala común.

-¡¡Colmillo de basilisco!!- Dicha la contraseña la gran entrada se abrió dejando entrever una fría sala rodeada de luces verdes, la iluminación era necesaria ya que estaba debajo del lago y no le llegaba mucha luz natural.

Subió corriendo su habitación y dio gracias a Dios que estaba solo, pues todos estaban cenando, se apoyo contra la ventana y se distrajo contando las lechuzas que volaban llevando cartas a las lejanas casas de los alumnos. Y poco a poco… recordó todo lo que había pasado.

A los diez años, Severus había visto a Lily haciendo magia por casualidad, ella pensaba que estaba sola, hacía flotar ramitas en el aire mientras se lo mostraba a su hermana que la miraba asustada. Desde ese día Severus iba a su jardín a observarla todos los días, era fascinante, pero no solo le interesaba su magia, poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, Severus recordaba aquellos momentos con ternura cuando el solo era un niño pequeño que ansiaba tener amigos.

Lily, era su primera mejor amiga y la única que había tocado su corazón en todos esos años, con ella a su lado el tiempo fue llevando las hojas de los árboles y consigo arrastrando los malos recuerdos que tenía de su padre maltratando a su madre y las lágrimas que él derramaba por ella, sintiéndose tan impotente… sin poder ayudarla… su asqueroso padre muggle pegando a su madre… Por eso deseaba ir a Hogwarts, que sería...¿su nuevo hogar? Si, su nuevo y único hogar, aunque también echaba de menos a su pobre madre que le esperaba angustiada en casa.

Severus y Lily fueron mejores amigos en la infancia y los primeros años de Hogwarts siempre estaban juntos aunque fueran de casas distintas, Potter empezaba a meterse con Severus cuando más tiempo pasaba con Lily y Severus lo envidiaba en cierto modo y a la vez lo odiaba, ese estúpido de Potter, tan famoso por saber volar bien… Él también tenía sus cosas buenas, pero claro, nadie se había molestado en buscarlas, fijándose solo en su aspecto pálido y misterioso, solo Lily, y bendita sea, porque igual que los dos lo pasaban muy bien juntos, ella también aguantaba sus enfados y sus cambios de humor, la mayoría de las veces provocados por Potter.

Pero el destino (o puede que no solo eso) fue separando a Lily y Severus de la misma forma que los había unido, Severus alimentaba su falta de amor y cariño con las Artes Oscuras codiciando el poder de ellas, deseando impresionar a Lily, pero no se daba cuenta de que Lily se separaba más y más… Y un día… tras Severus haberla insultado llamándola sangre sucia nunca más se volvieron a hablar, Severus le pidió perdón pero ella muy enfadada no le hizo caso, pobre chico que aun no sabía controlar el amor que sentía por ella, que odiaba a todo el mundo menos a ella, para Lily esto no era suficiente, Lily había crecido en un hogar donde el amor se repartía, no le gustaban las personas egoístas y Severus solo mostraba amor por ella, despreciando a sus amigas de padres muggles, por eso Severus y sus "compañias" hicieron que él y Lily dejaran de hablarse, sus amigos a menudo se metían con los magos de sangre mezclada y Lily no se creia ninguna excepción y rompió toda relación con Sev…

Ahora Severus solo quería más poder, unirse a Voldemort y ser su siervo, pero a veces le entraban dudas al pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás, "ya habrá más chicas que llenaran su corazón"- pensaba... pero no se lo creía.

En quinto año Lily dejó de hablarle y él también a ella sin perder el orgullo, en sexto año, se metió de lleno en sus estudios, pasaba días y días en la biblioteca y pensaba hacer lo mismo en el último año, pero no resultaba tan fácil, nunca en su vida la había echado tanto de menos… Solo con pensar en Hogwarts y que volvería a verla se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrio de repente, Severus sintió una presencia pero no veía a nadie:

-¡Revelo!- Pero nada apareció ante él, oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia él y de repente apareció ante él Lily, que le dedicó una mirada de enfado.

-Pero.. que narices… ¿¡qué narices haces aquí?! Sal ahora!! Como venga alguien y nos vea…- Severus se puso muy nervioso y le empezaron a sudar las manos, Lily susurró un hechizo y la puerta se cerró mágicamente, después aprovechando que Severus no miraba arrastró la capa invisible de James Potter debajo de la cama de Severus con un pie.

-Me preocupó la sangre que tenías en el labio y en la nariz y he venido a ayudarte.- Dijo Lily decidida, aunque ella sabía de sobra que era más bien una disculpa para hablar con él.

-Pero seras tonta!! Déjame en paz!! No soy un crio, vete vete!! Mi nariz esta bien ya no sangra, solo es el labio pero da igual, que me sueltes!!.- Severus intentó apartarla revoloteando un poco los brazos, pero Lily lo tenía bien sujeto.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- Severus y Lily cayeron encima de la cama de este y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Severus estaba encima y el pelo moreno y liso le hacía cosquillas a Lily en la mejilla, ella no podía para de mirarlo, siempre le habían gustado sus ojos negros, notó los latidos de su corazón y deseó que no fueran tan fuertes porque tenía miedo de que él los oyera y efectivamente dijo:

-¿Me tienes miedo? Porque el corazón te late muy deprisa, dime: ¿Cómo entras en la habitación de un mortífago sola? Debes estar loca Lily Evans.

Lily tenía la varita en la otra esquina de la cama pero tampoco se molestó en cogerla, seguía mirando esos ojos que hacían que se perdiera, sus labios eran finos pero le hacian una sonrisa un poco arrogante pero muy atrayente.

-El labio.. te sigue sangrando… tengo.. tengo que cu-curar… curártelo Sev.- Severus no lo soportó más, que le hubiera vuelto a llamar por ese nombre le habia vuelto loco.

-Muy bien, solo hay una forma de curármelo.

Con el labio aun sangrando un poco se acercó lentamente a Lily, ella podía notar como su cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente de la emoción y su respiración se entrecortaba, él se fue acercando más y más y sus labios rozaron los de Lily, con el pelo de Severus haciéndole aun cosquillas ella notó el sabor dulce y tibio de su sangre y le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta, Severus se separó de ella sabiendo que había cometido un error, pero Lily dijo suavemente:

-Aun no es suficiente.- Y Sev con el corazón desbocado se agachó otra vez mirándola a sus ojos verdes que eran tan brillantes como el escudo de Slytherin por el que tanto respeto sentía, "si en el fondo" pensó "ella sería mejor slytherin que gryffindor" y la volvió a besar, aunque esta vez la dulzura se convirtió en pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado!! Dejen sus reviews por favor, os estaré muy agradecida, de todos modos, gracias a todos aquellos que hayan leido la historia!! Besos_


	2. Lirios blancos

_Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo como a mi escribirlo, muchos besos y dejen sus criticas por favor Bss_

**2-Lirios blancos**

-Sev….- Lily pasó sus brazos por encima de la espalda de Severus, lo atrajo hacia ella e hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para que él pudiera estar más cerca, Lily no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, solo importaba ese momento, nada más. Severus se acercó y aunque intentaba mantener la calma estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había estado así con ninguna chica, hacia unos días Deborah Parkinson le había seguido hasta el baño se le declaró e intentó algo más con él pero Severus no le permitió seguir pues no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, solo le había gustado Lily todos estos años, pero aparte de Deborah algunas slytherin más le habían tirado los cascos aunque Severus nunca les siguió el juego.

La besó más rapidamente haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran traviesamente, todo era perfecto de ella, desde sus ojos, su boca y hasta esa lengua pequeñita y juguetona, Severus se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó sus labios hasta que tocaron el suave cuello de Lily que se estremecía cuando empezó a besarlo, ella soltó un leve gemido y quitó la capa y el jersey negro con la insignia de slytherin a Severus hasta que le dejó con una camisa medio desabrochada y los pantalones negros, él le miró y dijo:

-Aquí hay algo que también sobra Lily, nunca tendrías que haber ido a esa casa.- Se deshizo de la capa y el jersey de Lily, le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto un trozo de su sujetador, pero no se la quitó, si no que bajó hasta sus piernas acariciándolas.

-Te voy a quitar todo lo que tenga que ver con gryffindor.- Severus le quitó los zapatos.

-Muy gracioso Sev pero mis zapatos son iguales a los de todo el mundo.

-Ya pero tus medias tienen una banda roja.- Le quitó los típicos calcetines que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla a Lily que todas las chicas llevaban. Le fue besando las piernas mientras lo hacía, primero una media…, luego la otra.

-Tu falda Lily.- Ella estaba tan ruborizada como su pelo, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza, tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaría después, nunca había visto a Sev en esa situación, y para que mentir, se derretía con sus miradas.

Severus le desabrochó el botón de la falda y luego le bajó la cremallera mientras la miraba con esa mirada tan fría y calculadora, luego sus labios se curvaron haciendo una sonrisa irónica y bajó su falda, se acercó a su vientre y le beso suavemente dejando algunas gotitas de sangre que caían de su labio aun herido, sintió como Lily se estremecía.

-Ahora me toca a mi, de esta no te libras Sev.- Lily no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, cualquiera diría que estaba bajo una maldición imperios, pero por una vez en su vida dejó seguir a su corazón y sus instintos, se acercó a el más y se incorporó para quitarle el cinturón, le desabrochó unos pocos botones a su camisa dejando ver un pálido dorso pero bien formado, tal vez por los continuos duelos que había hecho que no solo se trataban de levantar la varita, si no de correr y esquivar. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y con ayuda de sus pies bajó sus pantalones hasta mostrar su calzoncillo negro y un poco apretado, Severus sintiendo un impulso le quitó la camisa pero no con suavidad si no que la rasgó hasta observar bien por primera vez su conjunto interior rojo, se puso colorado al ver la figura de sus pechos y su cadera.

-Asi que eres gryffindor hasta la muerte ¡¿eh?!- Dijo Severus con una sonrisa señalando el conjunto rojo.

-Lo siento pero no me vas a convencer para que me vaya a slytherin…- Lily le acabó de quitar la camisa a Severus y acarició su espalda y sus no musculosos pero si bien formados hombros mientras lo acercaba a ella, Severus la recostó bien en la cama poniendo suavemente su cabeza en la almohada y se echó encima de ella, notando todo su cuerpo latir debajo de él, no pudo controlarse, y con una voz un poco entrecortada susurró:

-Aun no he terminado.- Y señalo la ropa interior de Lily que era de color rubí, ella soltó una sonrisa tímida.

-Pero… antes me tienes que dar otro beso.

-Aun me sigue sangrando algo el labio…

-Eso aun me gusta más.

-¿Te gusta la sangre Lily Evans?- Y sus labios mostraron esa sonrisa fría e irónica que tanto el gustaba.

-Solo la tuya.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que tuvieron que parar hasta coger mejor el aire, luego siguieron, Severus y Lily movían sus labios con rapidez muertos de sed el uno por el otro, querían sentir mejor sus labios y se acercaron todo lo que pudieron asi que la cama no paraba de hacer ruido aunque no le dieron importancia, Severus creyó sentir un golpe en la puerta pero pensó que sería el viento, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Lily le arañó suavemente la espalda y fue bajando sus manos hasta el trasero del adolescente Severus que la miraba un poco extrañado, nunca pensó que fuera tan lanzada en este tipo de temas.

Severus le puso las manos por detrás de la espalda para quitarle el sujetador.

¡¡PUM!! ¡¡PUM!!

-¿Quién narices está ahí??? Llevo cinco minutos intentando abrir la puerta, voy a echar la puerta abajo.

-¡Mierda! Debe de ser Avery, creo que se quedó en la biblioteca y no bajó a cenar con los demás.- Gruñó Severus con voz molesta.

Lily también estaba decepcionada pero se vistió rápidamente.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¿Severus estás ahí?

-Si… estoy aquí.- Volvió a gruñir Severus enfadado.

-¿He interrumpido algo? ¿Deborah? estas ahí ¿verdad? Oí que el otro día seguiste a Severus hasta el baño, bueno me vuelvo a la biblioteca no sea que interrumpa.- y el ruido a través de la puerta cesó pero Lily se quedó unos segundos anonada.

¡PLAFFF! Lily que se estaba vistiendo le golpeó la cara con una bofetada.

-¿Deborah??!! ¿A qué juegas Severus Snape? ¿Te crees que soy tu fulana? ¿Qué soy una más? ¿Querías engañarme…?!! ¿Te parece un juego?

-¡NO! ¡Déjame explicarme Lily, ella no significa nada para mi de verdad!

-¿¡Te siguió hasta el baño!? Tu solo contéstame o juro que me voy!!- Dijo Lily fulminándole con la mirada. Severus bajó la mirada avergonzado, quería explicárselo todo, decirle que aunque Deborah le siguiera no había pasado nada, que él la había parado diciéndole que no le interesaba. Pero su orgullo solo le hizo decir:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa?- Fue un error obviamente.

-¿¡Celosa!? ¿¡¡CELOSA!!? ¿Estás loco??

-Mira Lily entre Deborah y yo no paso…

-No quiero oír más excusas.-Interrumpió de nuevo Lily.- Si vine aquí fue porque pensé que habías cambiado algo!! Me sintió mal lo que te dije en el pasillo aunque tu fueras tan idiota conmigo, porque… porque, porque siento algo por… da igual.- Lily tragó saliva y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas añadió.- No quiero verte otra vez en mi vida, no seré ninguna fulana tuya ni nada por el estilo, por un momento pensé que te importaba y que no estarías así conmigo si hubiera alguna más, confié en ti…

-Lily escúchame, ELLA Y YO NO SOMOS NADA.

Pero Lily estaba demasiado enfadada como para escuchar.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas…

-¡¡NO, por supuesto que no!!

-Basta Sev…- Se agachó para coger una vieja capa que había debajo de la cama y de paso para taparse la cara con el pelo, no quería que le viera llorar.- Basta por favor. No quiero… No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.- Dijo Lily llorando todavía agachada, sosteniendo una especie de capa sucia y polvorienta, se puso el jersey por encima a toda prisa .

Severus apartó la mirada unos segundos sintiéndose culpable, la había hecho llorar… una vez más. Le iba a decir otra vez que en realidad no había ocurrido nada pero al levantar la vista ella ya no estaba y oyó cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de un portazo.

Severus se encerró en la habitación enfadado y se puso a maldecir, ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido todo eso?? ¿Sería una dulce pesadilla? Su cama aun olía a lirios blancos, no podía haber sido un sueño, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Y de repente sintió muchísimo odio, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir de repente a su habitación y luego marcharse sin dejarle explicarse? ¡CRASH!! Todos los cristales de la habitación se rompieron de golpe, Severus contó hasta diez lentamente y en bajo y con el entrecejo fruncido los reparó de nuevo, debía calmarse y no perder los nervios. Miró hacia la cama un poco revuelta y vio la camiseta que le había rasgado a Lily, la cogió con dulzura y la olió, una dulce fragancia le recorrió entero, la dobló con cuidado y la metió debajo de la almohada.

Unos minutos después llego Avery, era un chico moreno con el pelo muy muy corto y un poco corpulento, Severus estaba escudriñando un libro que hacía poco había pillado de la sección prohibida "Maldiciones oscuras y su eficacia Vol. II"

-¿A que huele aquí? Huele a… ¿flores?

-Son lirios, estúpido.

-¿El nuevo perfume de Deborah Parkinson? Siento haberos interrumpido ¿eh? Vaya como se movía la cama, parecía un terremoto.

Severus le fulminó con la mirada con cara de "No te metas donde no te llaman"

-No estuve con Deborah, olvídala ya, es una pesada, no me gusta y nunca me gustó, apenas sabe lanzar 4 o 5 hechizos.

-Eres muy duro con las chicas Severus, tu eres un alumno brillante pero eso no significa que los demás seamos estúpidos.

-Bah…- Severus en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar, solo podía pensar en Lily, no se la quitaba de la cabeza, sabía que tenía que disculparse y hacerle entender lo que había pasado con Deborah, y tal vez… ¿declararse en condiciones? Bueno, eso ya se vería.

-Y entonces, si no es con Deborah ¿con quién estabas? ¿Y como fue?

-No es de tu incumbencia así de simple.

-Somos amigos desde hace años… vamos ¡dime!

Severus bufó y dijo:

-No te diré el nombre, pero no pienses mal, no estábamos haciendo nada, bueno… tu me entiendes.

-¿No lo hicieron? Menos mal, si no caería el castillo entonces jaja.

-Dios…. Serás idiota, que cruz, creo que voy a picar algo en las cocinas por no aguantarte.- Y dicho esto Severus se levantó dejando su libro en la cama y con un frus frus de la capa salió de la habitación.

En otro lugar

Lily todavía envuelta en la capa invisible llegó al cuarto de los chicos, se sintía sucia y utilizada, creía que la única chica que el importaba a Severus.

James Potter estaba terminando el trabajo de Pociones del profesor Slughorn cuando Lily lo vio en el cuarto, tendría que darse prisa en irse no tardarían en llegar el resto de los alumnos.

-Gracias por la capa James.- Lily se la quitó y la posó encima de la cama.

-¿Dónde fuiste con la capa Lily?- preguntó muy seriamente James.

-Fui… al baño de los prefectos a darme un baño de burbujas.

-Lily… ya eres prefecta, no necesitas colarte.- Contestó suspicazmente.

-Ya bueno… pero ¡así tiene más riesgo! Hasta luego Jamessss, hasta mañana.- Lily dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se dio la vuelta para salir pero James le cogió por la manga.

-¿Y tu camisa?.- Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Yo.. tenía calor y me la quité.

-¿En Septiembre?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tenemos tu y yo el mismo control de la temperatura?- Y Lily se dio la vuelta otra vez.

-Hueles a cuero negro y estás despeinada.- Lily ya no sabía que contestar a eso y simplemente dijo:

-James, ¿acaso eres mi novio? Te dije que me pensaría lo de salir contigo, déjame en paz ahora por favor.

-Vale.. tienes razón, lo siento mucho, es que estaba muy preocupado por si te había pasado algo. Es que te noto extraña… No se, serán cosas mias. Venga venga.- Y añadió sonriendo.- ¿Me das un besito por haberte dejado la capa?

-¡¡Serás tonto!!-Dijo Lily riendo, la verdad es que se alegraba de que James dejara de preguntar, pero no le dio el beso, se dio la vuelta y dijo.- Otra vez será lo siento.

Y salió dando saltos disimulados de la habitación intentando parecer alegre, aunque en su corazón aun era invierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Contestando a:_

_**adrikatara**__ : gracias me alegro de que te este gustando la historia, bueno más adelante se verá mejor la personalidadde Severus, es que tampoco lo quería hacer tan frío como lo es el Severus mayor, quiero demostrar que quería tanto a Lily que podría tragarse a veces su orgullo, pero no se si me estará quedando bien xx_

_Bueno muchas gracias por el review Cuidate y bss_


	3. Encuentro en la biblioteca

_Holaa, gracias por los reviews, bueno he hecho el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste. Un fuerte abrazo. Gracias por los reviews anteriores_

**3- Encuentro en la biblioteca**

"_Señor Severus Snape:_

_Hola Severus espero que tengas un buen comienzo de año, _

_Seguramente Avery y Mulciber reciban su carta hoy, no puedo describir con detalle como y cuando será la celebración. ÉL quiere esperar unos cuantos meses más hasta ganar más aliados,estareís orgullosos de formar parte de ellos, solo os pido a todos paciencia. No digo más tengo miedo de que ese viejo chiflado revise la correspondencia. Sin más reparos se despide una vieja amiga._

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Severus arrugó la carta con su mano izquierda y la metió estrepitosamente en el baúl, hace unos meses desearía haberla leído, pero no ahora, ni hoy. Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, eso si, tendría que actuar con naturalidad ante sus mejores amigos Avery y Mulciber, si ellos sospechaban y Voldemort sabía que al final no se uniría a ellos su furia sería infinita, los Lestrange y Lucius le habían hablado muy bien de él, no podría defraudarlos.

Miró a su alrededor, los demás aún dormían, sacó de debajo de su almohada la camisa rota de Lily y después de asegurarse que nadie miraba la abrazó con ternura, se puso colorado y rápidamente la volvió a esconder, le dio un arrebato de furia comportarse de esa manera tan tonta y decidió vestirse e ir a devolver el libro de Artes Oscuras a la biblioteca. Se fue a los baños de los prefectos, se dio una breve ducha y fue directo a la biblioteca, las largas estanterías estaban repletas de libros antiguos y las mesas estaban todas vacías. Miró a la mesa de la señora Pince y no había nadie, "Genial, asi no me volverá a preguntar por mis gustos hacia la sección prohíbida, metiendose siempre donde no le llaman"

Severus traspasó la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, y se perdió entre las estanterías.

"¡Noo!" Con tanto alboroto del día anterior a Lily se le olvidó hacer el trabajo de Pociones que el profesor Slughorn les había mandado el segundo día de clase, miró el reloj y fue corriendo a la biblioteca, tenía que darse prisa, apenas tenía una hora para hacerlo y aunque era buena en Pociones (una de las favoritas del profesor Slughorn) tenía que darse mucha prisa.

Cuando llegó la biblioteca estaba desierta, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, la más apartada, no le gustaba que nadie la viera trabajar, estudiar o leer pues eso le distraía, sacó los pergaminos y la pluma de su mochila, leyó lo que había que hacer y soltó un pequeño bufido, se levantó, se dirigió a una de las estanterías laterales, cogió uno de los libros que se había leído hace tiempo y lo llevó a la mesa, volvió a leer el título del trabajo: "Manera más rápida de hacer la poción de la verdad, Veritaserum", aburrida abrió el gran libro por la mitad y se puso a buscar, al pasar la página empujó sin querer una Recordadora que le había regalado hacía tiempo su madre, no le daba utilidad pero le tenía mucho cariño por ser el primer regalo mágico de sus padres. La Recordadora rodó hasta el fondo de la biblioteca y entró en la sección Prohibida, Lily entró frunciendo el entrecejo, no le gustaba nada esa parte llena de libros de Artes oscuras, hasta el aire estaba congelado y parecía haber dos o tres grados menos que en el resto de la biblioteca, buscó la Recordadora con impaciencia y giró por uno de los pasillos por los que creyó que la Recordadora rodó.

-¡Oh!.- Lily se pusó roja de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, se había encontrado de repente con Severus Snape que parecía haber dejado un libro, como de costumbre, su pelo negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y su cara pálida hacía que sus ojos negros y profundos tuvieran un brillo especial. Recordó su promesa de no volver a verle ni hablarle.

-¿Buscas esto Evans?- Dijo Severus con una voz tranquila y un poco siniestra sosteniendo la Recordadora con su mano, ¡que suerte había tenido de encontrarla! Ahora podría explicarle todo.

-Eh… si. Gracias y adiós Snape.- Respondió Lily intentando no parecer nerviosa e intentó marcharse rapidamente.

-¿Ya te vas? Tengo que hablar contigo.

-No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tengas que decir. Deberías saberlo. No quiero verte más.

-No me has dado tiempo a explicarme, no te recordaba tan cabezota…

-¡Déjame! Te- Ten-tengo que acabar el trabajo de Pociones.- Dijo Lily decidida y se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.

-Pero… la clase empezará dentro de 45 minutos.- Y Severus alzó una ceja.- ¿no necesitas ayuda?- Lily se sorprendió ante esa proposición ¡Sev siendo amable! Bueno… tal vez no fuera tan descabellado, hacía unos años siempre hacian juntos los trabajos y se ayudaban mutuamente, en realidad ambos dejaron de ser amables en sexto curso.

-Te lo agradezco pero no.- Lily estaba decidida a dejar de hablarle de una vez por todas, esa noche apenas había dormido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a Deborah y Severus en el baño.

Fue corriendo hasta su mesa con la Recordadora, miró el reloj… apenas tenía tiempo, mojó la pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir rapidamente.

Al poco rato Severus paseó por delante de la mesa mirándola con interés, ella era la única que competía contra él en el mejor de clase de Pociones, soltó una risa silenciosa y giró hacia los lados la cabeza muy divertido por lo que estaba viendo, se acercó más a la mesa haciendo un graciosos frus frus con su capa y Lily le fulminó de una mirada. Severus se sentó a su lado y leyó por encima su pergamino con cara de desinterés. Suspiró y dijo:

-Lo estás haciendo mal. Esa no es la forma más rápida, es solo la segunda.

¡Rack! Lily agujereó el pergamino con la pluma y le miró semicerrando los ojos con rabia.

-Mira Severus Tobias Snape, te advierto de que si vienes a echarme en cara tu Excelente en el trabajo de Pociones que tendrás te aseguro que me da igual, no soy tan infantil para enfadarme por eso.

-Perdona perdona, pero tus emociones no se corresponden con lo que dices.- Susurró Severus con una sonrisa fría y helada en la cara mientras y fijó sus ojos en los de ella como si intentara leerle el alma.

-¡Grrrr! ¡¡Vete ya!! ¡Tus amiguitos mortífagos te estarán esperando!

Severus que hasta hace poco se lo estaba pasando genial haciendo enfadar a Lily miró hacia el suelo y se levantó.

-Solo quería ayudarte, pero ya veo que eso te da igual. ¡Ah! Y sigo esperando a que quieras escucharme. En fin, veo que solo pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo.

Lily miró como se daba la vuelta y algo en su estómago se revolvió con furia, aunque estaba enfadada con él por haberle "mentido" dijo:

-Vale, vale… espera ven por favor.- Y rompió el pergamino que hasta hace poco estaba escribiendo en dos. Severus le miró expectante y sonriente, se sentó otra vez a su lado, empezó a decirle lo que tenía que hacer y Lily de vez en cuando soltaba alguna exclamación "¡Ah! Es verdad!! ¿Cómo pude no haber caído en eso?" "No me fije, se podría hacer así también", cuando vino la señora Pince les observó muy detenidamente con cara sospechosa, ¿qué hacían una gryffindor y un slytherin en una mesa tan apartada… y juntos? Encima dos de los alumnos más brillantes de la escuela.

-Vosotros dos ¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡¡Vais a molestar a la gente!!- Chilló con un tono desagradable.

-Pero si solo estamos nosotros…- Respondió Severus fríamente.

-Me molestáis a mi y punto.

-Esta bien… -Dijo Lily mirando a Severus con cara de : "no la hagas enfadar anda…"

Para no hacer ruido Severus le susurraba las instrucciones al oído y escalofríos continuos le recorrían la espalda a Lily, sentía su tibio aliento en la nuca que le ponía los pelos de punta y el olor a cuero que provenía de su collar negro con una serpiente plateada que Lucius le regaló por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Lily se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y colorada no podía soportar esa tensión, si movía las piernas podía rozar las de Severus y tampoco podía separarse, no porque no quisiera si no porque su cuerpo no se lo permitía, parecía que estaba atada a él con una cuerda invisible, su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la punta de las orejas pero no se atrevía a reirse, se concentró en el trabajo apartando de la mente recuerdos del día anterior en el cuarto de los chichos que solo hacían que se pusiera más nerviosa, trabajo, piensa en el trabajo, veritaserum, el trabajo, pociones, que labios tan suaves… y esos brazos…. TRABAJO DE POCIONES, ¡¡basta ya Lily!!

Se sacudió el pelo y escribió el último párrafo, por fin terminó el trabajo, estaba bien hecho aunque la letra era horrible, la mano le había estado temblando todo ese tiempo. Miró el reloj, le habían sobrado diez minutos. Severus intentaba no sonreír pero se notaba que estaba orgulloso por ser de ayuda a Lily. Ella enrrolló el pergamino y lo metió en la mochila, cuando se dio la vuelta Severus estaba muy cerca de ella, se le había acercado para darle la pluma que se le había olvidado meter en la mochila, pero obviamente no esperaba que Lily se diera la vuelta de repente, sus labios estaban a dos o tres centímetros escasos y Lily tuvo por unos segundos la tentación de acercarse a ellos, solo de pensarlo se puso roja y retrocedió la cabeza, después dijo:

-Bueno, esto ya está, no me parece justo que después de ayudarme me vaya sin decirte nada.

-En realidad soy yo el que tiene que decirte algo.

-Esta bien… en fin, dime.- Dijo Lily, y quiso oír aquello que tanto deseaba oír pero que no estaba segura de si era verdad o no.

Unas figuras se acercaron a ellos, Sirius y James salieron de una estantería y al verlos juntos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Lily te esta molestando está rata?- Dijo James con cara de asco- vete Quejicus, aquí sobras.

-La biblioteca es libre para todos los alumnos, creo yo.- Dijo Severus entre dientes mientras buscaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿Qué hacías con Lily?- Preguntó James muy serio mirándole a los ojos.

-Nada que te importe Potter.

-James, Sev… digo Severus me estaba ayudando con el trabajo de Pociones.

-¿Ayudando? ¿Y por qué no nos pediste ayuda a nosotros?- Dijó James con voz molesta.

-Estabais dormidos… además no pensaba pedir ayuda a nadie, me lo encontré por… casualidad.

-Ya claro…- Dijo Sirius mirando de arriba abajo a Severus.- Pues para ser por casualidad parece que tu amigo se ha duchado hoy, su pelo no le brilla tanto como otros di… ¡PLAF!

-¡¡No Sev!!-Gritó Lily abalanzándose hacia Sirius, Severus había perdido la calma y le había pegado un puñetazo a Sirius al estilo muggle.- ¡¡Y tú!! Deja de meterte con él de una vez. Luego vais diciendo que empieza él.

Sirius levantó su varita hacia Severus mientras se tocaba su mejilla con la otra, un poco avergonzado, James también sacó la suya para defender a su amigo. Severus no se movió del sitio, simplemente abrió la boca y dijo:

-Woow… os debéis sentir muy valientes, 2 contra 1, gran batalla.- Y sostuvo su varita en alto pensando que maldición echaría a Potter y cual a Black.

-VOSOTROS 4, ¿¡¡QUE GRITOS SON ESOS!!??- La voz irritada de la señora Pince se elevó en el aire y los chicos escondieron las varitas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James le miró por última vez y le dijo a Sirius:

-Es mejor que aquí no. Y tú Quejicus, nos veremos las caras más tarde. Vámonos Lily.

-Voy… Severus, gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo Lily muy fría mirándole, este se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué haces Lily? ¡¡Es mortífago!! ¡No te hables con él!- Susurró James, se ajustó las gafas y cogió a Lily por la cintura llevándola con él. Lily hizo unos forcejeos para soltarse, luego se quedó quieta un momento, como recordando algo, y se dejó coger.

Severus Snape se quedó solo en la biblioteca, sintió pinchazos de rabia al verlos alejarse cogidos por la cintura, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era la interrupción de James y Sirius (este se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando para observarle mientras se iban alejando). Severus esperó unos minutos a que se alejaran, no quería coincidir con ellos en el pasillo, después se levantó y se fue deprisa a Pociones que la daban junto a Gryffindor.

Slughorn recogió los trabajos y luego puso a los alumnos por parejas para hacer la difícil poción Matalobos que hacia un par de años que había salido.

Avery se puso con Mulciber, asi que Severus registró la clase para ver si sobraba alguien que se pusiera con él, todos los gryffindors estaban emparejados, Sirius con James, Remus (muy interesado en la poción) con Petter, y Lily con Mary McDonald una "sangresucia" de gryffindor.

Miró al grupo de Slytherin y una chica morena, con el pelo muy largo y liso se acercó a él, era delgada y muy guapa, Severus le miró a la cara y vio que era Deborah Parkinson, se sentó a su lado y Severus aburrido y un poco enfadado apuntó los ingredientes de la pizarra. "Solo faltaba que Lily vea que estoy con Deborah, esto aun arreglará más las cosas" pensó irónicamente Severus.

El resto de la clase fue normal, cada vez que Deborah se le acercaba más de lo normal Lily tosía disimuladamente y se equivocaba de ingrediente casualmente.

-¿Señorita Evans? ¿Le ocurre algo hoy? La noto distraída, le ha echado demasiada raíz de mandrágora.

-No no señor, disculpe.- Decía Lily entrecerrando los ojos hacia las figuras de Severus y Deborah, "¿cómo tiene la cara de decirme qué no pasó nada? Si se han puesto juntos…"

Al salir por la puerta de Pociones Severus notó un codazo de parte de Lily que se adelantó y pasó delante de él. Él bufó pero no dijo nada, solo esperaba que el día pasara rápido para volver a su habitación y soñar de nuevo.

El resto del día pasó normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, Dumbledore se levantó, examinó rápidamente a los alumnos parandose una décima de segundo más en James, Sirius y Remus (que estaban intentando hacer que las ancas de pollo frito bailaran solas)y después anunció en alto:

-Queridos alumnos, quiero deciros que esta tarde no habrá clase… (se produjo un barullo entre las cuatro mesas) cof cof (el ruido cesó de repente) todos los alumnos hasta séptimo se irán a la sala común de cada casa y los alumnos de séptimo nos ayudarán a la búsqueda de un boggart (los alumnos se quedaron atontados), estaréis pensando que es mucho barullo para un boggart, pero este es especial no es uno cualquiera, se nos escapa continuamente y hay que echarle muchos riddikulus para que se este quieto, creemos que puede ser un nuevo tipo de boggart más escurridizo, ¡¡oh!! No os preocupéis (añadió al ver a unas alumnas de hufflepuf mirarle asustadas), no es peligroso, al menos no mucho por lo que he podido comprobar, solo un poco escurridizo por eso necesitamos más gente, a ver si entre todos podemos acorralarlo.

Severus miró a su zumo de calabaza con aire aburrido y suspiró frustrado, capturar un boggart… no entraba dentro de su lista de cosas interesantes o emocionantes pero al menos perdería clase.

-¡Ah! Espero que no les importe que haya hecho grupos entre los alumnos, los he hecho mixtos entre las casas para evitar que paseis la tarde hablando y haciendo el vago con los amigos de la misma casa y así de paso hacéis amistades para que no haya rivalidades entre casas. (Severus levantó la vista, él hubiera preferido ir solo o al menos con sus amigos de slytherin) Estad atentos, solo lo repetiré una vez:

-Azolee Moonlight, Remus Lupin y Clarity Lorenz(me encanta este nombre xDD)

-Petter Petrigrew, Mary McDonald y Leo Angelheart (y este tambien xD)

Y así Dumbledore fue hacienda los grupos hasta llegar al último, donde Severus por eliminación se imaginó con quien le tocaría….

-Y por último James Potter, Lily Evans y Severus Snape.

"Genial… con Potter…lo que faltaba…"

Severus levantó la mirada y la mantuvo fija en Lily quien devolvió la mirada muy seria, James se dio cuenta de esa conexión de miradas y llamó la atención de Lily dándole a probar más cerveza de mantequilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha molestado en dejarme reviews:_

_**Adrikatara: **__Que bien que este capítulo te gustara más, espero que los siguientes también te gusten, a mi por lo menos me gustan más y disfruté escribiéndolos, muchos bss y gracias por el apoyo. Xaooussss_

_**oOAiNyOo: **__Gracias a ti también por el comentario y por molestarte en en recordar tu contraseña jeje. Yo también soy muy fan de la pareja, sobretodo desde el último libro, es que Sev es idiota, quien le mandaría irse por el lado "oscuro" TT ¿talento para las escenas picantes? ¿Tu crees? Jaja Gracias amiga, espero que sigas leyendo, bss._

_**Leecito:**__ Gracias, si, espero que a la gente le guste la historia, aunque no hay muchos fans de esta pareja, al menos eso he visto por ahí / Bueno me alegro de que te guste Muchos bss y xaouss._


	4. La busqueda

_Traigo un nuevo capítulo, bueno, puede que no sea gran cosa, pero me gustó escribirlo, espero que os guste._

**4-La búsqueda**

James Potter, Lily Evans y Severus Snape caminaban deprisa por la tercera planta que era la que les había tocado inspeccionar para buscar al boggart, Lily estaba en el centro del grupo y los otros dos chicos a los lados, James altivo, guapo y con cierto toque de arrogancia era el que más hablaba:

-Pensé que Dumbledore era un buen director, pero ¿para qué nos pone con Quejicus?- ¿No teme por la seguridad de sus alumnos? - Decía alto y para sí mismo, y luego añadió.-Quejicus ten cuidado de que no te caiga una armadura, un cuadro o una estatua encima, últimamente tengo mala puntería.

-Tranquilo Potter conozco miles de hechizos que te ayudarán a mejorarla.-Respondía Severus estaba harto de las continuas provocaciones de James, cada vez que empezaban una conversación así Lily perdía la calma.

-¿Y por qué no me los enseñas ahor..?

-¡¡Basta James!! Busquemos el boggart y acabemos con esto de una vez, cada uno se irá por donde ha venido y problema resuelto.- Y Lily terminaba de nuevo la conversación.

Caminaron diez minutos por el corredor entrando en alguna que otra clase registrando las zonas de oscuridad, ninguno sin decir ni una palabra, Severus que estaba a la derecha del grupo no se atrevía a girar la cabeza, pero miraba por el rabillo del ojo los intentos de James de coger a Lily por la mano, cada vez que lo intentaba a Lily se le caía la varita, tropezaba misteriosamente o se sacudía la capa con ambas manos, Severus notó una débil luz de esperanza en el corazón y disimuló una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida borró cuando James le miró.

-Y dime Snape, ¿Cómo fue aquella única vez que probaste a utilizar el champú?

Se oyó un resoplido de Lily que miró a James con cara de: "deja de meterte con él de una vez"

-No creo que sea de vital importancia para la búsqueda contar mi forma de lavarme el pelo.- Le respondió Severus con una mirada desafiante, James que aun le devolvía la mirada dijo:

-Bueno, así tenemos algo de lo que reirnos en el trayecto.

-Yo le doy más importancia a otras cualidades mías, la vida no se basa en sonreír de tal manera o saber vestir bien.-El ambiente estaba tan frío que se podía cortar con un cuchillo (y también con una motosierra). Lily tragó saliva al ver las chispas salir de los ojos de sus dos compañeros que no se apartaban la mirada el uno del otro, parecía que en cualquier momento uno saltaría encima del otro para estrangularle.

-El problema es que dudo que tengas cualidades, a no ser que el arte de hacer daño sea una de ellas.- Severus no lo soportó más y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

-¡Sectumsempra!- Apuntó a James antes de que a él le diera tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡¡Basta!!- Lily se abalanzó sobre Severus y desvió el hechizo a una armadura que había al lado que con el roce del hechizo cayó desquebrajada.

Severus se asustó ante la reacción de Lily, guardó la varita en el bolsillo y no dijo nada en todo el viaje, esta vez se había pasado, si ese hechizo hubiera llegado a tocar a James lo habría dejado en demasiado mal estado, podría incluso haber muerto, y aunque odiaba a James con toda su alma él no quería hacer llorar a Lily, …otra vez. Su cara fue teñida por pequeños rubíes que disimuló tapándose con el pelo.

-¡Ahora verás asqueroso mortífago…!- James se preparaba para devolver su hechizo desviado.

-No James ¡¡¡basta he dicho!!!- Lily se puso otra vez entre él y Severus con los brazos extendidos con la cara roja como un tomate pero a la vez desafiante clavándole sus preciosos ojos esmeralda a James.

-¡Pero Lily..! Me lanzó un hechizo, y además uno que no oí en mi vida, fijo que es uno de sus estúpidos hechizos inventados que solo sirven para causar dolor.

-Le has estado picando todo el trayecto, si hubiera sido él ya te hubiera lanzado 5 al menos.

James se quedó mudo, notablemente ofendido y no volvió a abrir la boca, Lily se sintió culpable por haberle contestado así pero miró hacia delante y dejó que su orgullo brillara.

Pasaron cinco minutos en un silencio mortal registrando aulas cuando un ruido lejano se oyó al fondo del pasillo. El grupo siguió avanzando sin darle importancia pero el ruido se fue acercando más, ahora parecía un rugido mezclado con sonidos metálicos. Se pararon en un cruce que llevaba por un lado al aula de Encantamientos y por el otro a la galería de armaduras, se miraron extrañados los unos a los otros, Lily miró una segunda vez a Severus de reojo quien le levantó una ceja y Lily desvió la mirada colorada frunciendo el entrecejo. "Me encanta cuando se pone así, está muy guapa" pensó Severus con una sonrisa mental.

El rugido se transformó por segunda vez en un estruendo impresionante y vieron a lo lejos una gran bola de fuego rodeada por armaduras, estatuas rotas y trofeos de toda clase de metales, la bola avanzaba a una velocidad increíble, si eso les llegaba a tocar o golpear se arriesgaban a morir quemados por el fuego o aplastados por alguna estatua.

-¿Pero qué narices…?!!- Lily sacó la varita para lanzar algún hechizo de bloqueo.

-¡No Lily no hay tiempo para eso!- Dijo James nervioso.- No podemos retroceder, vayamos por algún lado.- ¡Ven Lily!- Y James le agarró el brazo izquierdo para ir por la izquierda, pero nada, Lily no se movía, giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio que Severus le agarraba el brazo derecho para que fuera por la derecha con él, sus miradas se encontraron y brillos de rabia y orgullo salieron de ambos muchachos.

Por unos segundos que parecieron minutos Lily se vio agarrada por ambos brazos sin poder moverse mientras veía la bola de fuego acercarse más y más.

-¡¡¡Basta soltadme los dos ahora mismo!!! ¡Me vais a romper los bazos!

-¡¡Lily ven conmigo!! Snape lo único que hará será utilizarte de escudo.- Dijo James tirando de su manga sin mucho éxito.

-¡Suéltala tú Potter!- Contestó Severus sin apartar la mirada.

Lily entre la espada y la pared no sabía con quién irse, lo normal y lo que le decía su cerebro era que se fuera con James, pero su corazón hacía que su mano derecha dejara pasar el cariño que Severus le daba a través de su piel, y sin poder evitarlo, se soltó de James con un ágil movimiento y se abalanzó sobre Severus quien la abrazó y se tiró al suelo del pasillo de la derecha para esquivar el fuego que rozaron los pies de Lily y Severus apenas dos segundos después, se quedaron unos segundos tirados en el suelo cogiendo aire mientras se oía al otro lado del pasillo los gritos de James que aullaba el nombre de Lily, Severus se había puesto debajo para llevarse el golpe de la caída y para que Lily no se hiciera daño, notaba el rápido latir del corazón de Lily encima de él y por el rabillo del ojo vio que ahora el cruce estaba bloqueado por fuego, armaduras y trofeos que avanzaban hasta ellos. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó a Lily, la agarró de la mano, se sorprendió ante lo suave y cálida que era y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría entero.

-Vamos Evans no podemos quedarnos aquí o acabaremos como esa estatua de Frostty el Encantador.- Lily no dijo nada, se sonrojó y asintió con una mini sonrisa y juntos corrieron hasta el fondo del pasillo, deseó que Severus no le preguntara nada de porque había ido con él y no con Potter, tal vez no sabría ni contestarle pero Severus debió adivinar lo que pensaba porque no dijo nada para no comprometerla. Fueron corriendo a toda velocidad, la pequeña avalancha de armaduras iba cada vez más rápido, llegaron al fondo del pasillo y cruzaron el aula de Encantamientos que tenía una puerta tan grande y pesada, era la única capaz de soportar una avalancha como la anterior.

Cerraron la puerta con varios hechizos protectores de peso y se oyó un estruendo al otro lado. ¡¡Crashhhhh!! La avalancha de trofeos, fuego y armaduras cayó sobre la pesada puerta que apenas tembló ante el golpe. Estaban encerrados.

-Parece que estamos encerrados aquí.- Susurró Lily mientras se tumbaba al suelo cogiendo aire.

-Si…- Fue lo único que pudo decir Severus, su pelo que normalmente caía liso hasta los hombros estaba un poco despeinado, dándole un toque divertido y muy atrayente. Lily soltó un par de risas apagadas al ver a Severus intentando colocarse bien el pelo, pues solo conseguía revolverlo más, se acercó a él y le peinó lo mejor que pudo con las manos:

-Bueno, de todos modos, así estás "muy bien", ejem bueno, quiero decir bien, o sea normal, vamos… que no se nota mucho.- titubeó unos segundos apartando la mirada de esos ojos negros que hacían que se derritiese pero cinco segundos después volvió a levantar su mirada hacia él, Severus sonrió y fijó sus ojos en Lily, quería jugar a ver cuanto aguantaba Lily en apartarle la mirada, pondría todo su esfuerzo en hacerla sonreír o enrojecer...

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM! El armario de la clase de Encantamientos hizo que Lily y Severus se voltearan, se movía de un lado para otro como si hubiera un hombre dentro.

-¡Debe ser el boggart! Lily, digo Evans- Corrigió Severus, no quería dar más motivos a Lily para que le odiara.- abre el armario y yo lo pararé con el hechizo "Riddikulus".

-Vale,.. pero llámame mejor Lily, es extraño oírte llamarme Evans, después de ser mejores amigos más de cinco años.- Y fue corriendo hacia el armario que estaba detrás del escritorio del señor Flitwick, Severus asintió sonriendo, parecía que Lily por fin había comprendido que él nunca tuvo la intención de jugar con ella y con Deborah, levantó la varita y Lily corrió el cerrojo, una figura salió del armario y se desplomó al suelo, unos cabellos pelirrojos rodaron y la figura quedó boca arriba, Lily Evans yacía muerta en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, como si hubiera visto la propia muerte en persona antes de fallecer.

La otra Lily que estaba al lado del armario se llevó las manos a la boca asustada soltando un pequeño gritito, nunca se había esperado que el mayor miedo de Severus era perderla.

- Rid.. Riddik…¡¡Riddikulo!!- Apuntó Snape levemente sonrojado y con una fina lágrima cayendo por su cara que quiso disimular echándose de nuevo el pelo por al cara, la figura se convirtió en un guapo James con la nariz hinchada como un payaso. Lily resopló con desdén pero en el fondo también le pareció divertida la imagen. Pero el boggart no se rindió, en vez de desaparecer como un boggart normal, este se elevó por la clase y empezó a tirarles mesas y libros como si estuviera realmente poseído.

-¡Protego, Protego, Protego!- Gritaba continuamente Lily protegiendo a Severus y a ella de los muebles que el boggart lanzaba.- Ya se porque decía Dumbledore que era difícil de capturar.- El boggart quiso huir por la puerta pero al estar bloqueada no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en esa clase, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y a continuación se convirtió en un dementor enorme que se dirigió hacia Lily con sus brazos extendidos y llenos de escamas, absorbiendo la felicidad de la habitación. Lily se puso blanca e intentó conjurar un patronus que habían dado el año pasado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, una pequeña cierva plateada salió de su varita pero enseguida desapareció y Severus, aunque quería ayudarla no podía hacerlo. Si la ayudaba su secreto más íntimo saldría a la luz, ya se imaginaba siendo el hazmerreír de los merodeadores otra vez.

-Sev, ayúda…me…

-Yo.. no… no puedo hacerlo.- No es que Severus no quisiera ayudarla pero sabía las consecuencias, aun así decidió levantar la varita y conjuró un patronus, pensó en Lily, en lo guapa que estaba cuando sonreía y los agradables ratos que pasaban en el recreo los años anteriores hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, el patronus se convirtió en una preciosa cierva que brillaba como si tuviera luz propia. Al pasar por el lado de Severus notó la calidez de su esencia que le evocaba a Lily. El dementor retrocedió y Severus lanzó un riddikulus que transformó al dementor en Petter con medio cuerpo hacia abajo convertido en rata, "Siempre me recordó a una rata asustada y temerosa" pensó Severus. Y por fín el boggart se esfumó.

Lily y Severus se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, aprovechando para coger aire y pensar las cosas con calma, en primer lugar habían acabado con el boggart, pero estaban encerrados en la clase de Encantamientos por una avalancha que bloqueaba el camino que por cierto no sabían de donde demonios había salido. Tras unos inquietantes segundos Lily no aguantó más la curiosidad y rompió el silencio:

-No sabía que tu mayor miedo… fuera verme muerta.- Dijo ella mirando el suelo y esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Silencio.

-Ni que tu patronus fuera como el mío.- Continuó ella. Sabía de sobra que los patronus cambiaban con el tiempo y a veces cuando se ama mucho a una persona toma la misa forma que el patronus de la persona amada, tenía sentido porque al tener que pensar en algo que te alegrara el corazón se suele pensar en lo que más aprecias y quieres o aquello que te hiciera sonreir, en el caso de Severus las tres cosas.

Otro silencio, pasaron unos segundos y Severus que le había estado mirando todo este tiempo dijo:

-Bueno, no me hace gracia que se sepa, pero supongo que ya sabes que significa eso, espero que no haga falta que te haga un croquis.- Y Severus le miró ruborizado aun con el pelo tapándole un poco la cara, Lily no dijo nada, de repente se sintió muy estúpida, ¿entonces sería verdad que Severus no quería a Deborah?

-Bueno… yo eh…

-Lily, no me quisiste escuchar, lo que quería decirte de una maldita vez, es que entre Deborah y yo nunca hubo nada, es verdad que me persiguió hasta el baño y se me declaró, pero la rechazé porque no es ella la persona a la que quiero. No se, también puedes preguntarle a ella si dudas de mí, puede que no sea muy lista pero tampoco es una mentirosa.- Lily notó algo moverse dentro de su corazón, pero no dijo nada, siguió jugando con su varita sacando humo dorado con forma de murciélago. –Lily no quería mirar a Severus, porque sabía que si lo hacía… no podría evitar besarlo. Ahora no había tiempo para eso, se sentía demasiado tonta y enfadada consigo misma, ¿por qué hasta que vio el patronus y el miedo de Severus no quiso creerle? ¿celos? parecía lo más normal, quiso lanzarse encima de Deborah cuando estaba en clase de Pociones, pero Lily sabía que también era por miedo, ¿miedo?, si, miedo a enamorarse de él, pero… ¿no lo estaba ya? "NO" pensó Lily con firmeza "James quiere que sea su novia y debo hacerlo, el camino de Sev y el mio se separaron hace mucho" reafirmó con dureza, al pensar eso Lily dejó soltar un pequeño sollozo sin pensar en que Severus se le había acercado, se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos…, la vida da muchas vueltas ¿no querría que se volvieran a reencontrar Severus y ella? ¿Y si su destino en realidad no es James y es estar junto a Severus? ¿Severus? Eso sonaba imposible, ¿ella y Severus? aun sonaba menos probable. "Pero Lily, no seas tonta, ¿lo has pasado acaso alguna vez mal estando con él?" Lily negó con la cabeza, cuando estaba con Severus sabía que nada malo podría pasar…

-¡¡Lily!!.- Unos brazos rodearon a Lily y la hicieron salir de repente de sus pensamientos, sintió el calor de Severus rodeándola, ¿por qué la había abrazado de repente? Lily se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio cuenta de que la tenía mojada, había estado llorando todo el rato, y estaba tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? Escúchame, nada ni nadie merece tus lágrimas ¿¿vale??- Severus la sacudió levemente entre sus brazos hasta que la obligó a mirarle.

-Yo… no estaba llorando, es solo… que…

-Ya claro, me dirás que llorabas de alegría y todo.- Dijo Severus haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es que, Sev… ¡¡perdóname!!- Lily lloró de nuevo y abrazó con más fuerza a Severus que respondió acariciándole el pelo un poco aturdido.

-¿Lily? No entiendo…

-No te hagas el tonto (snif snif), fui una idiota,… (snif) tenía miedo… Miedo…

-Pero… a ver Lily, tranquilízate un poco.- Severus ya no sabía que decir para que Lily no perdiera la calma.- ¿De que tenías miedo?

-De ti… tenía miedo a que si estaba cerca de ti… bueno ya sabes….- El chico le levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta, Lily enrojeció y se sacudió la cabeza.- ¡¡Eres un idiota!! ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah si! ¿Quieres que te haga un croquis?- y Lily se puso las manos en las caderas, levantó la barbilla y se puso a imitar a Severus con una voz grave y un poco arrogante.

Severus no lo soportó más y se echó a reir, era muy gracioso ver a Lily imitándole, Lily soltó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a abrazarle, esta vez con más ternura.

-¿Puedo llamarte otra vez Sev? No me gusta Severus… No te pega.

-Claro que puedes… pero… es gracioso oírte decir eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta el nombre?

-No… pero a mí padre sí, mi madre me decía que me pegaba mucho, porque siempre estaba callado y apenas hablaba en casa.

-Tu madre… pensé que con ella te llevabas bien.- Dijo Lily dubitativa.

-Mal no me llevo, pero estaba más tiempo en mi habitación leyendo que con mis padres en general. Bueno mi madre, porque con mi padre no me hablo desde hace 6 o 7 años.- Severus frunció el entrecejo, Lily reconoció su mirada, aunque tenía 17 años ahora mismo Severus parecía el mismo niño asustado y con falta de amor que conoció hace 8 años. Buscó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas para darle calor, acto seguido se la llevó a sus labios y la besó con ternura, Severus tembló unos segundos y con la otra mano le acarició la cara.

-Tienes una piel muy suave… Es preciosa.- Llevó a Lily hasta el gran escritorio del profesor Flitwick, apartó los libros al estilo muggle, arrastrándolos hacia el suelo, levantó a Lily con los brazos y la sentó en el centro del escritorio, con un pequeño esfuerzo, se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la cara.- Comprobado, tu piel es muy suave.

Lily con las manos un poco temblorosas como si hubiera esperado ese momento mucho tiempo, le apartó el pelo de la cara a Severus poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, se acercó a el todo lo que podía hasta que notó su respiración agitada y nerviosa, bajó sus dedos hasta los labios de él:

-Ya no sangras por el labio.- Susurró Lily mientras le rozaba los labios con sus finos dedos. Notaba su respiración tibia…

-Me besaste hace dos días, es normal que se curaran.- Severus realmente estaba feliz de estar ahí, sonrió a Lily, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa sarcástica ni burlona, si no una sonrisa sincera que salía directamente de su corazón.

-Te toca curarme a mí.- Lily le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial esa tarde.

-¿A ti?

-Mi corazón está herido, solo tú… solamente tú puedes curarlo.

-Lily…- Severus le acarició la cara con ambas manos, le cerró los ojos con la mano derecha y le con la otra le levantó un poco la barbilla, acercó sus labios hasta los suyos y al unirse una corriente de energía recorrió a ambos, como dos imanes opuestos que se unen, por una parte la dulzura, el amor y la belleza y por otro lado el misterio, el orgullo y la atracción por lo desconocido.

Lily acarició el pelo de Severus y fue bajando sus manos hasta su cuello y más tarde hasta sus hombros fuertes y delgados, a ciegas mientras le besaba le fue desanudando la corbata verde y plateada, metió sus manos temblorosas debajo de su jersey y con un rápido movimiento se lo quitó, poco a poco fue desabotonándole la camisa y cuando se la iba a quitar Severus dijo:

-Haré que te arrepientas pequeña Lily Evans.- Y mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona, sus besos bajaron de su boca hasta su cuello y Lily gemía de placer, cerró los ojos incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

-Sev…

Pero los besos de Severus pararon unos segundos, se quedó parado y negó con la cabeza, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo:

-Lily, un momento, escúchame.- Lily abrió los ojos y le miró extrañada.- ¿estás segura de seguir? Mira alrededor anda.- ¡Dios! Había olvidado donde se encontraba, hasta hace un rato habían estado en el pasillo con James y ahora estaban en el despacho de Flitwick, James sabía que fueron al aula de encantamientos por el pasillo de la derecha, no querría que estuviera con Severus mucho tiempo, seguro que se las habría arreglado para avisar a todos los profesores para que no tardaran mucho en ir a por ellos, dejó fluir su parte racional y dijo:

-Tienes razón Sev, pueden volver en cualquier momento.- Severus asintió y se puso de nuevo el jersey y la corbata aun un poco aturdido, ambos estaban un poco decepcionados pero no hicieron signos para mostrarlo. En ese momento, se oyeron golpes al otro lado de la puerta, efectivamente, debían de ser los profesores que estarían quitando mágicamente la avalancha. Severus y Lily se arreglaron bien para que nadie sospechara nada e intentaron arreglar un poco la clase, pero estaba tan desordenada que resultaba imposible. La puerta se abrió con un crujido sordo.

-Potter tenías razón están aquí.- Y un pequeño pero joven Flitwick entró en la clase con Dumbledore, seguido de James (que realmente estaba furioso), Sirius, Remus, Deborah, Avery y algunos alumnos más de ravenclaw y hufflepuf.

Lily y Severus explicaron lo mejor que pudieron como derrotaron al boggart, sin mencionar la forma del patronus y el mayor miedo de Severus.

-¡Claro! Pudistéis cazar al boggart porque al estar encerrada la clase por la avalancha no pudo escapar.- Afirmó Dumbledore con cariño.- Estaba en la Séptima planta y fue bajando sucesivamente de clase en clase, en cierto modo tuvimos suerte de que quedara encerrado.

-¡Pero profesor! ¡Ese fuego casi nos mata!- Gritó James furioso.

-Lo se, lo se, no pienses que lo he creado yo joven Potter, ¿quién fue el responsable? ¿Alguno de aquí creó el fuego?

Sirius con una posición elegante y muy sexy se echó el pelo hacia atrás y dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que resultaba muy gracioso:

-Yo lo cree profesor Dumbledore, pero no quería que hiciera daño a nadie, se lo lancé al boggart para que no escapara, le dí orden al fuego mágico de que siguiera al boggart adónde fuese, pero se me fue de las manos, no pensé que lo seguiría planta tras planta().

-Ha sido muy irresponsable Black, aunque sus intenciones han sido buenas podrías haber causado daño a alguien, te resto 20 puntos a Gryffindor por su irresponsable acción.- Se oyeron quejas por parte de los gryffindors.- pero… también le daré 24 puntos porque si no hubiera sido por el fuego no lo habríamos capturado. Realmente era muy escurridizo, lo estuve siguiendo por todas las aulas y siempre se escapaba por por algun hueco a través de la puerta, mis hechizos no funcionaban apenas, debí probar con fuego…

Remus dio unas palmadas de apoyo a su amigo Sirius que sonrió, y nada más que lo hizo todas las chicas de séptimo presentes excepto dos o tres (incluida Lily) soltaron un suspiro y se le quedaron mirando atontadas, realmente Sirius tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas, pero eso no era de extrañar, era guapo, valiente y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-En cuanto a vosotros, 40 puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin por terminar de capturar el boggart y otros 20 por trabajar en equipo, deberíais aprender más de estos muchachos todos vosotros, han colaborado a pesar de ir a las dos casas que más odio se han levantado mutuamente a lo largo de los años.- James, Deborah y Avery entrecerraron los ojos, cada uno con una expresión diferente, James se sentía traicionado por Lily pues había ido con Severus, Deborah estaba celosa de Lily y Avery simplemente miraba a Severus decepcionado "¿Colaborando con una "sangre sucia? ¿Cómo se atrevía?"

Lily y Severus cambiaron miradas de sorpresa y se sonrieron disimuladamente, James a quien no se le escapaba nada salió corriendo del pasillo y Sirius aturdido sin saber muy bien que le pasaba le siguió.

-¡¡Pero!! ¿Adónde narices vas? ¡¡Ven James!!- Remus soltó un suspiro y les siguió con aire aburrido soltado un leve sonido que sonó más o menos a "Niños…"

Dumbledore dio las gracias a todos los alumnos restantes y apartó a un lado a Severus, Lily, Deborah, Avery y a algunos alumnos más de otras casas:

-Bueno me alegro de que nadie haya sufrido algún daño, ahora los profesores arreglaremos las clases y los desperfectos. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, dentro de unas semanas el profesor Slughorn hará una fiesta privada, es de disfraces, invitando como no- Y miró con aire resentido.- a sus alumnos "favoritos", ya se que esta mal decirlo, pero ya sabéis como es él, vosotros estáis invitados, pero supongo que ya os lo explicará él con más detalle el próximo día.

Lily y Severus se miraron unos segundos y ambos se sonrojaron, ¿un baile? y ambos desearon para sí mismos que eso no significase más problemas de los que ya tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gracias a:_

_**Patricia21**__: Thankss por el review, y seguiré subiendo los capítulos, ahora más a menudo, o al menos eso espero, gracias por el apoyo :PP_

_La verdad es que no podía esperar a leer el libro y cuando lo lei no pude evitar hacer el fic, de todos modos comprendo que la gente no quiera leer el fic, porque el primer capi tiene spoilers :P Bueno gracias y muchos bss!!!_

_**Lunática-Becks:**__ Gracias por pasarte!! Y me alegro de que te este gustando Seguire escribiendo, ya tengo otros capis hechos, solo me falta revisarlos y cambiar algunas cosas que creo que se pueden mejorar. Y por cierto, sabes que me encanta tu fic P Asi sabremos mas del pasado de Lily y Sev._


	5. Quiza me guste el personaje

_Hola, os dejo mi siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias a la gente que se molesta den dejarme reviews- _

_El titulo es por algo que piensa Severus al final del capitulo. _

5-Quizá me guste el personaje después de todo…

La sala común de slytherin era tranquila y muy silenciosa, los alumnos no hablaban mucho pasaban su tiempo libre estudiando, haciendo trabajos o murmurando travesuras que hacer al resto de las casas, pero tampoco era un ambiente desagradable a no ser que mostraras amabilidad hacia los hijos nacidos de muggles.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero mientras leía "Maldiciones oscuras y su eficacia Vol.III", de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada del libro y hacía un par de garabatos en un trozo de pergamino que tenía al lado, se echaba las manos a la cabeza, releía lo que había escrito, lo tachaba y empezaba de nuevo, "Si fusiono estas dos maldiciones saldrá una fortísima, si se la lanzara a Potter se quedaría a cuadros, entonces Lily se olvidará del todo de él y…"

-¡Eh Severus! Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿no estás ocupado verdad? – Avery se acercó a Severus con rápidos trotes, colocó una silla a su lado y se sentó mirándole impaciente.

-Eres muy inoportuno, espera, ahora acabo, más te vale que sea importante…- Dijo Severus clavándole sus ojos que eran fríos como témpanos, Avery se asustó con esa mirada pero no dijo nada.

Severus garabateó a toda velocidad la hoja durante cinco minutos, luego dio un puñetazo a la mesa:

-Da igual, he perdido la concentración, a ver, que querías.

-Severus últimamente estás rarísimo, estás ausente con la mirada perdida, como si te estuvieran echando la maldición confundus todo el día.

-¿¡Ah si!?-Dijo Severus intentando no darle importancia, levantó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca de sorpresa que resultó un poco falsa y Avery aun se impacientó más.

-Además… Haciendo equipo con esa sangresucia Lily Evans, ya se que…

-¡No la llames así delante de mí Avery! ¡Cuida más tus palabras!

-¿Ves? ¿Qué narices te pasa? Llamas sangre sucia a todos los nacidos muggles, ¿por qué habría que hacer excepción con ella?.- Severus tosió ligeramente ocultando un leve color rojizo en su pálida piel.

-Bueno… si Dumbledore o Slughorn te oye decir eso… podría quitarnos puntos… y yo quiero ganar la copa de las Casas.

Avery le miró perplejo, no era tonto al fin y al cabo, a Severus nunca le importó la Copa de las Casas, ¿por qué justamente ahora?

-Mira, hay algo que ocultas y no me gusta nada, más te vale que no descubra mucho compañerismo entre vosotros dos, me da igual que fuerais amigos antes, pero ya sabes la opinión de los gryffindors de quien tu sabes, y si quieres unirte a Él conmigo y los demás ya puedes ser discreto y cuidar lo que haces, como descubra un solo ápice de traición nos matará a todos.

Severus escuchó con cara aburrida pero sabía que Avery tenía razón, el año pasado había dado su palabra de que se uniría a Voldemort y seguramente cuando saliera del colegio él y sus aliados le estarían esperando, no podía negarse ahora, o podría darse por hombre muerto.

-Avery no oculto nada, ¿acaso querías que le tirara el boggart loco encima y que la hubiera matado?

-No claro que no.- Respondió Avery no muy convencido.

-Pues entonces no le des más vueltas, me voy a dormir, esta semana he estado todo le día estudiando y estoy cansado.- Habían pasado una semana llena de exámenes y Severus y Lily no se habían visto descontando las clases, no habían cambiado mucho las cosas entre ellos, Severus notaba que Lily no le paraba de mirar y que eso inquietaba mucho a Potter.

Severus subió rapidamente a la habitación de los chicos y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama con un brazo colgando, dio un par de puñetazos al suelo desde su posición con ese mismo brazo y empezó a llorar de rabia, odiaba estar en ese lugar, ojalá hubiera nacido en otro hombre al que no le gustaran las Artes oscuras y pudiera proteger a Lily como se merecía, pensó unas décimas de segundo en James Potter, era guapo, odiaba las Artes oscuras y era bueno con la varita y la escoba, pero luego giró rápidamente la cabeza, preferiría morir antes de ver a Potter y Lily juntos.

La noche ya había caído sobre Hogwarts y en ese mismo momento Lily se puso el pijama velozmente y se ocultó entre las sábanas, oyó pasos subiendo las escaleras y se hizo la dormida.

-¡¡Lily!! Se qué estás despierta asi que no intentes esconderte, apenas he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo con tantos exámenes esta semana, pero ahora me vas a contar con detalle todo.- Mary Mcdonald era una chica muy guapa, tenía una media melena castaña y llena de suaves bucles, sus ojos eran castaños oscuros y era muy alta, era nacida de muggles pero era muy buena en Transformaciones, junto con James Potter eran los mejores de Gryffindor.

Lily asomó suavemente sus ojos verdes y su nariz por encima de las sábanas hizo un gesto de inocencia que le pegaba mucho con su cara:

-¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó muy bajito mientras examinaba el resto de la habitación, quería asegurarse de que estaban solas.

-Ya sabes… ha habido muchos rumores de ti y de ese Snape.-Lily sintió un nudo en la garganta.- y James está muy irritado últimamente.

-Pero… ¿qué quieres saber exactamente?-Dijo Lily intentado parecer inocente mientras ondeaba un mechón de su pelo con el dedo.

-¿Te hizo algo? Espero que no, es que a lo mejor son cosas mías, pero te veía mucho más… ¿agradable con él?

-Bueno… el me salvó la vida después de todo, si no fuera por él podría estar muerta.- Lily omitió el detalle de que James también había querido salvarla y que había elegido a Severus, no quería que su amiga le interrogara más aun.

-Mmm… que raro viniendo de esa desagradable persona, no te fíes ni un pelo Lily.- Dijo Mary asintiendo la cabeza.- Y cuenta, ¿qué tal con James? ¿Le respondiste a su petición?

Simulando un ataque de tos Lily pensó la manera de responder sin contar sus sentimientos hacia Severus.

-Pues… bueno ya sabes que el año pasado le dije que accedería a salir en séptimo si cambiaba… su carácter tan arrogante… pero… yo lo sigo viendo igual.. y aun no le he respondido.

-Lily… Lily… no hay quien te entienda, la mayoría de las chicas matarían por salir con alguno de los merodeadores, bueno, tal vez no Petter, pero los otros… Son todos muy guapos, valientes, simpáticos y…

-Graciosos.- Dijo Lily con cara sarcástica.- Eso dicen todas, son "graciosos", pero yo nunca le veo gracia a sus bromas pesadas, se meten con la gente para pavonearse de sus habilidades, ¿hay cosa más ruin?

-Pero no se pasan de la ralla con nadie, bueno… con Snape si pero al fin y al cabo ¿a quién le importa ese?

-A mí.-susurró Lily tan bajo que Mary no pudo oirlo, elevó la voz y dijo.- Y bueno, ya veo que sigues mirando a Sirius en todas las clases, es muy obvio que te interesa, se nota mucho que te gusta.- Ante ese comentario Mary se ruborizó y soltó una risa ahogada, Lily sonrió satisfecha de sí misma por haber cambiado el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, la charla termina aquí, yo también te deseo buenas noches.- Y Mary cortando la conversación lo más rápido posible se desvistió y se metió en su cama. Lily sonrió y se alegró mucho por su amiga, ella tenía claros sus sentimientos pero Lily se sentía como si estuviera en los límites que separaban el cielo y el infierno y dudaba hacia donde dirigirse. Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en James, odiaba su carácter tan arrogante, se creía el ombligo del mundo, Sev también era arrogante a veces, pero era diferente… él no mostraba sus habilidades todo el rato para que se las reconocieran, al menos él no tenía esa obsesión. Luego estaba el físico, "Todas las chicas pierden la cabeza por James, es verdad que es guapo peor no es para tanto, Sirius lo es mil veces más, y bueno Sev… no es lo que se dice una estrella de cine pero… tiene su morbo, esos ojos negros y frios que me congelan, su pelo largo hasta los hombros, sus labios sarcásticos que nunca sabes lo que van a decir, esa piel pálida que le hace juego con el pelo y los ojos…" también le gustaba ese lado misterioso que nunca mostraba, nunca sabía lo que pensaba con exactitud y eso que ella era la mejor que le conocía, quería conocerle mejor, saber sus secretos, sus temores, sus alegrías… Lo único que cambiaría de él seria su aficción por las Artes oscuras, lo único… Y pensando estas últimas palabras Lily se durmió, soñó que se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de Severus y que le besaba tirando de su corbata hacia ella.

Era por la mañana, "¡Otra vez Pociones a primera hora! ¡Qué bien! Así podré verlo! Pero tendré que disimular ante James, no quiero que se sepa lo que siento por Sev… al menos no todavía"

Lily trotó hacia Pociones y se sentó en su sitio de siempre detrás de Severus. Al pasar por su lado vio un pie que sobresalía por debajo de la mesa, demasiado tarde, Lily trastabilló pero antes de que cayera al suelo Severus le agarró de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, Lily le sonrió y le dijo un leve gracias aunque a la vez estaba extrañada, ¿para qué le pondría la zancadilla? Cuando se sentó abrió la mano que le había cogido Severus notando aun la calidez disfrazada tras la pálida piel, vio un papel cuidadosamente doblado, miró hacia los lados y llena de curiosidad lo desdobló:

"_Ten cuidado con el estúpido de Potter, me han dicho que últimamente está raro, si te dice algo que te ofenda juro que le mataré. Me importas mucho. El ingrediente secreto de la Poción "Piel Antiveneno" es lágrima de fénix, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabrás."_

Lily sonrió al leerlo, después de todo Severus era cariñoso a su manera, metió el papel en la túnica y miró su espalda fuerte aunque delgada, soltando un pequeño suspiro, Mary Mcdonald que estaba al lado se fijó en el detalle.

-¿Lily? Pero que narices…

-¡Buenos días alumnos!.- En ese momento el profesor Slughorn entró en clase tatareando una canción.- Como todos sabéis hoy prepararemos una poción que hará a nuestra piel inmune a muchísimos venenos, muy útil si nos enfrentamos a bestias venenosas lógicamente, le daré puntos adicionales a las personas que sepan el ingrediente más importante de esta poción, escríbanlo en un trozo de pergamino y dejadlo sobre mi mesa.

Lily sonrió y arrancó un trozo de pergamino, después se levantó junto a Severus y Sirius, dieron sus trozos de pergamino y se sentaron para comenzar la poción. Como siempre Lily y Severus fueron los primeros en terminar y los únicos a los que les quedó perfecta.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la clase el profesor Slughorn reunió a una décima parte de la clase y mandó al resto salir, luego abrió la puerta y pasaron seis o siete alumnos de hufflepuf y ravenclaw, mandó hacer un círculo alrededor de él.

-Bueno, seguramente ya sabréis porque os he llamado, quiero hacer una nueva reunión del Club de Eminencias y ¡¡se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces como primer reunión del club!! ¿No es una magnífica idea?

Como todos sabían al profesor Slughorn le gustaba rodearse de gente famosa e importante y había creado un club del que él era fundador, los alumnos estaban medio obligados a participar en el club por no quedar mal ante el profesor.

Entre los alumnos que participaban estaban: Lily (que era buenísima en Pociones y Encantamientos, además de ser muy popular), James, Sirius, Remus y Petter (por supuesto los merodeadores no podían faltar), Severus (no hacía falta decir que era de sus alumnos favoritos y era muy bueno en todas las asignaturas), Mary Mcdonald (no era muy popular pero brillaba en transformaciones), Clarity Lorenz que era una chica de ravenclaw que se rumoreaba que ella sola había atrapado a una banshee que atacó a su padre una noche de niebla (el ministerio de magia no dio cargos contra ella añadiendo que fue en defensa personal), un par de chicos de hufflepuff de quinto y sexto curso y por último otros chicos de slytherin y ravenclaw que Lily no conocía muy bien pero presentía que sus padres trabajarían el ministerio de magia con cargos muy importantes.

-¿Magnífica idea?-Dijo Severus con aire sarcástico.

-Oh vamos señor Snape, le tengo tanto aprecio… pero usted no se muestra nunca muy convencido en nuestras reuniones. Estoy seguro de que cambiará de idea al oir esto.- Y continúo hablando.- No será una fiesta de disfraces normales, este verano me leí muchas novelas muggles, tenía curiosidad por saber que tipo de cosas escriben, y me quedé fascinado. Por eso he decidido que os disfrazaréis de los personajes de una novela muggle famosa.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, Sirius se mostraba muy interesado.

-Podría ser divertido James.- Le susurró a su amigo que no le quitaba ojo a Lily.

-Si... no estaría mal.- Respondió James y siguió clavándole los ojos a Lily con firmeza, Severus agarró con furia la varita que estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, esperando cualquier señal de hostilidad hacia Lily para sacarla.

-Bueno, que una mano inocente elija la obra ganadora, Lily querida, tu misma.- Lily tragó saliva, esperó tener suerte y que saliera alguna obra que al menos le gustara, se imaginó por un segundo disfrazada de Frankenstein y deshizo esa idea de la cabeza. De esa habitación Mary, ella y pocos más conocerían las obras muggles más importantes ya que sus padres eran muggles.

Slughorn le tendió un botecito de cristal con muchos papelitos doblados que se movían mágicamente dentro del tarro, Lily metió la mano y extrajo un papel que se le escapaba de las manos. Lo abrió temerosa:

"_Drácula" de Bram Stoker_

-¡¡¡Oh!!! Me encanta esa novela, es de la época victoriana, cada uno os disfrazaréis de un personaje de ella.- Lily se quedó paralizada, había leído un par de veces la novela antes de ir a Hogwarts, antes le daba miedo pero al ir a Hogwarts descubrió que encontrarse con un vampiro no era tan extraño como había pensado hace unos años. Slughorn dio unos toques al tarro con su varita.- Adelante que cada uno coja un papel, tu primero Mary querida.

-Lucy Westenra.- Dijo Mary leyendo su papel.

-Oh… mi querida Lucy, pobrecilla.- y miró con cariño a Mary.

Lupin fue el siguiente:

-Abram, digo Abraham, Abraham Van Hellsing.- Leyó Lupin con dificultad.

-Oh, eres el cazador que ayuda a cazar al conde. Es un papel muy importante. Es un honor, has tenido suerte.-Lupin asentía no muy convencido. Lily por fin cogió su papel:

-Mina Murray.- Susurró Lily, era la novia y esposa del protagonista y la el personaje femenino del que Drácula había estado enamorado toda su vida. (Leer aclaración más abajoxx)

-Jonathan Harker.-Dijo James. Slughorn explicó que junto a Drácula eran los protagonistas de la historia, James agarró por encima del hombro a Lily.- Parece que nuestros personajes están destinados a estar juntos, ¿verdad?

-Que honor.- Dijo Lily sarcásticamente, se apartó disimuladamente y se imaginó la cara que pondría Severus al ver como la había agarrado James, efectivamente, Severus no mostraba su mejor cara, estaba rojo de rabia.

Dio unos pasos decididos hacia el tarro y sacó un papel muy arrugado.

-Drácula.- Severus alzó una ceja y miró a Slughorn esperando una explicación.

-Oh amigo, eres el protagonista de la historia, perdido y desolado por el suicidio de tu mujer vendes tu alma al diablo y te conviertes en vampiro, y muchos siglos después descubres su reencarnación, a Mina Harker, y viajas a Londres a buscarla.

-No me extraña que su mujer se suicidara, ¿quién no lo haría?- Dijo James y Sirius entre risas, Slughorn oyó este comentario.

-Su mujer se suicida porque piensa que su marido murió en una guerra contra los turcos, se suicida por amor hacia él.- Explicó muy seriamente.

-Fijo que solo es una tapadera.- Dijo Petter y se rió de su propia broma con una risa sorda y chillona.

Sirius, Petter y Avery sacaron sus papeles, Sirius sería el novio de Lucy, Arthur Holmwood, Petter el Doctor Seward que ayudó en la captura del vampiro y Avery sería Renfield un loco ayudante de Drácula.

Los demás alumnos sacaron otros papeles que eran todos personajes secundarios de la obra. Después Slughorn habló sobre la obra y explicó de que iba:

-Como dije antes, tras el suicidio de su mujer Drácula vende su alma al diablo y se convierte en vampiro, siglos después un agente inmobiliario Jonathan (y miró a James con una sonrisa) y prometido de Mina va al castillo de Drácula en Transilvania porque su compañero Rendfield que trabajaba con Drácula se acabó volviendo loco. Jonathan descubre que el conde no es una persona normal y este al descubrir un retrato de su mujer y fascinarse por el parecido de su difunta esposa parte a Londres, pensando que es la reencarnación de ella, encerrando a Jonathan en su castillo. Días después la mejor amiga de Mina, Lucy empieza a tener síntomas raros, Drácula utilizaba su sangre para rejuvenecerse y encontrarse más tarde con Mina quien no sospechaba nada, el novio de Lucy, el D. Seward y Van Hellsing sospechan de que podría tratarse de un no muerto el que ataca a Lucy. Mientras tanto Mina se encuentra con Drácula que se presenta con su propia nombre "Vlad", se enamora de él y más tarde descubre que es la reencarnación de su esposa, no puede evitar sus sentimientos, pero sabe que debe olvidarlo porque esta prometida con Jonathan y se casa con él, aunque en el fondo sigue enamorada de Vlad y lo ayuda hasta el final de la obra, y el final… no os lo diré porque os mando de tarea leer el libro para dentro de tres días.- Se oyó unos quejidos por parte de los alumnos que recogieron los ejemplares de un montón que estaba al lado de otros libros de obras muggles.

-Ah… los trajes… no tendré ningún problema en conseguirlos, mi elfo doméstico es muy amigo de otro que le encanta hacer trajes victorianos por poco dinero. Venga, es hora de que vayais a la siguiente clase o llegaréis tarde. Y salid en silencio, ah… recordad no hacer ruido en los pasillos.

Los alumnos salieron excitados de clase, algunos les había parecido graciosa la historia, Severus no estaba muy convencido, aun pensaba en las palabras que había dicho Slughorn: "Él estuvo enamorado de ella durante siglos y siglos, Siempre la amó. Siempre." Miró su papel arrugado con cara sarcástica levantando una ceja y pensó "No se a quién me recuerda…"

Los merodeadores pasaron corriendo al lado de Severus, le fueron dando a Severus una colleja en la nuca a medida que pasaban, primero James, Sirius y Petter, Lupin suspiró cansado y solo les siguió, Severus sacó su varita, pero apareció Slughorn detrás de él, no tuvo más remedio que esconderla rápidamente y siguió caminando.

-15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, dije que no se corría en los pasillos, uno por cabeza menos el señor Lupin.

Se oyeron algunas maldiciones de James por lo bajo y Severus sonrió burlonamente, siguieron su camino y Sluhorn entró de nuevo en la clase, los demás alumnos también se fueron por diferentes caminos pero Lily fue la única que escogió el camino de Severus, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie más en ese pasillo, Severus se giró y dijo:

-¡Deja de seguirme ya pesada! Vas a llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase, luego te castigarán.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas que me castiguen o no?- Dijo Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno, antes éramos amigos, lo seguimos siendo, digo yo. Creí que me habías perdonado después de todo.- Severus hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que las palabras salieron de su boca. Lily se entristeció unos segundos al recordar el episodio de su vida donde Severus la llamó "sangre sucia"

-Es broma, solo quería despedirme de ti.- Lily se armó de valor "Ahora o nunca", fue corriendo a Severus y le plantó un fugaz beso en la frente, Severus se quedó de piedra unos instantes.

-Lily, si te ven conmigo te meterás en un lío.- Dijo fríamente.

-Oh vamos, que miedica eres Sev.- Lily le sacó la lengua, se acercó a él más y le dio un largo beso en la boca, saboreando sus labios con dulzura y añadió.- Si de verdad fueras Drácula no me importaría un mordisco tuyo.

Lily se ruborizó, le volvió a sacar la lengua y se alejó a trotes por el solitario pasillo en dirección contraria a él mientras tatareaba una canción muggle, Severus se quedó impresionado y pensó que su papel en el baile no sería tan malo como esperaba, quizás le gustara el personaje después de todo, hasta tenía ganas de que llegara el día.

_No tengo mucho tiempo ahora, asi que gracias a Adrikataray Lunatica-Becks por los reviews. Bss!_


	6. Baile de Halloween

_Bueno, os dejo otro capitulo más, espero que os guste_

**6 -Baile de Halloween**

Habían pasado unos días que Severus aprovechó para leer el libro, se sorprendió con el final, aunque Drácula y Mina se amaban más que a nada, Jonathan Harker, Van Hellsing y los demás persiguieron a Drácula hasta Transilvania para matarlo, Mina había ayudado a Drácula durante todo el viaje, pero al final consiguieron matarlo o eso decía la novela.

"Estúpidos muggles" Farfulló Severus "Drácula podría haberse curado con una poción sanadora potente, ¿quién dice en realidad que haya muerto? No tienen ni idea." El libro le había gustado, pero claro, nunca reconocería que algo hecho por muggles le apasionaba, "Asi que Drácula puede convertirse en murciélago… que buena idea…." De repente Severus miró el reloj mágico, faltaban un par de horas para la fiesta y aun no había bajado a cenar ni se había cambiado. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y fue al Gran Comedor, se sentó entre Avery y Mulciber y buscó con la mirada unos ojos verdes y brillantes, pero Lily no estaba, ni siquiera su amiga sangre sucia Mary, también faltaba Sirius pues había hueco al lado de James, donde luego se sentó Petter, Remus miró hacia Severus y bajó la mirada hacia un libro que estaba leyendo sobre encantamientos.

-Eh, Severus, ¿qué broma podemos hacerle a los sangre sucia de gryffindor? Mulciber y yo pensábamos en snaps explosivos debajo de los vestidos de Evans y Mcdonald, ¿qué te parece? Lucius decía que siempre daba buenos resultados.- Mulciber asentía como un idiota a Avery.

-Es una pena que no pueda ir, pero divertíos por mi ¿eh?

-Ni se os ocurra hacer ninguna tontería esta noche u os las veréis conmigo, no diré nada más.- Severus lo dijo muy despacio y tranquilo, pero con una voz grave y amenazante, posó primero la mirada en Mulciber quien tragó saliva y desvió la mirada a las coles con salsa, luego sus ojos fríos y vidriosos se posaron en Avery quien le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos.

-Severus,… ya te dije que estabas raro últimamente, el año pasado estábamos todo el año molestando a esa gente que no se merece estudiar aquí, "devolviéndole favores a Potter" y nada más empezar este curso has cambiado, creo que tiene que ver con esa maldita sangre suci…

-¡LO ÚNICO que pasa! ¡Es que no quiero problemas hoy! Además Slughorn estará delante estúpido, no se si quieres pasar todo el curso castigado a limpiar calderos, pero no es mi idea favorita para pasar un fin de semana, como me castiguen por tu culpa, te acordarás de mí. No tengo más que decir.- Severus volvió a mirarle con dureza y Avery asintió decepcionado sin decir nada, Severus se sintió un poco mal por mentirle, pero no quería que le estropearan la fiesta a Lily, y quien se atreviera a tocarla no tendría tiempo a pedir perdón, Severus lo mataría antes.

Cuando acabó la cena Severus se fue a dar una ducha rápida en el baño de los prefectos, aunque era sábado había estado probando las nuevas pociones de ese curso, después fue a la habitación a cambiarse, el día anterior Slughorn mandó a elfos domésticos a que trajeran los disfraces a sus habitaciones, se acercó a la cama y vio un bulto negro, lo desempaquetó y se puso el traje sin decir nada, le iba perfecto, es como si los elfos supieran hasta el mas mínimo centímetro de su cuerpo, le quedaba como un guante, cuando terminó se miró al espejo.

Un chico alto y delgado le devolvía la imagen, tenía la piel muy pálida como si nunca hubiera visto el Sol, " Como un verdadero vampiro" pensó, su pelo suave y aun húmedo le caía hasta los hombros y sus ojos negros serían capaces hasta de congelar el aire de la habitación, llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas, una camisa blanca y de cuello debajo con un pequeño broche rojo sangre con una V dibujada en negro, Severus supuso que sería de Vlad, por encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta de traje negra y unos pantalones a juego también negros, "Bueno, no es tan diferente a la ropa que suelo llevar habitualmente, al menos es negro", por encima de todo llevaba una capa de terciopelo muy gruesa y suave también de color negro con un cuello bajo pero inclinado hacia arriba. Se puso de lado en el espejo y levantó levemente las cejas, estaba ¿raro? Esa no era la palabra exacta.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Quién eres tú?- Deborah se había colado en la habitación de los chicos y le miraba de arriba a abajo con los ojos apunto de salirse, iba disfrazada de Anna una de las vampiros que vivían en el castillo de Drácula, tenía un vestido negro y rojo largo hasta los pies con un corsé muy apretado y ceñido, el vestido tenía unas mangas largas que le estaban abiertas hasta la rodillas, se había dejado el pelo suelto y se lo había rizado, estaba muy guapa.

-Soy Vlad Tepes encantado.- Dijo Severus con aire sarcástico.- Y ahora si no te importa vete, este es el dormitorio de los chicos, no puedes estar aquí.

-Pero estás… estás….- Deborah se llevó la mano al pecho como si le fuera a dar un yuyo.- No se que palabra usar…

-¿Ridículo? ¿Raro? Vete a reírte de otro antes de que te eche una maldición.- Le respondió Severus, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso que tenía poca.

-¿¡RIDICULO!? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Estás buenísimo!-Severus se enrojeció con ese comentario, sabía que le gustaba a Deborah, asi que era normal que le dijera eso, se volvió a mirar al espejo, "No puede ser para tanto"

Deborah se acercó arrastrando los pies hacia él con una risita, le puso las manos encima de los hombros y le empezó a hacerle un suave masaje.

-Severus… quiero que me beses.- Severus se dio la vuelta y la miró desafiante.

-Mira Parkinson, déjame en paz, no te lo diré otra vez.

-Lo estás deseando Severus, se que te gusto, no seas tímido, el otro día en el baño dudaste un poco.- Severus volvió a pensar que por culpa de ella Lily casi no le volvería a hablar, empujó a un lado a Deborah pero no muy fuerte y salió a la sala Común maldiciendo. "Será estúpida, espero que se olvide de mí de una maldita vez, me tiene harto ya" Miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la fiesta así que se sentó a esperar a Avery. Toda la gente de la sala le miraba con curiosidad, las chicas no le quitaban ojo de encima y se reían por lo bajo muy coloradas, los chicos evitaban su mirada, como si le tuvieran miedo. "Ojalá venga ya Avery o perderé los nervios"

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuu fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.- un silbido entró por la entrada de la sala y Avery vino disfrazado de Renfeld, llevaba unos pantalones sucios y rotos y una camisa de fuerza, parecía un loco de verdad.- Como intimidas Severus, estás sorprendente, te sienta bien el disfraz, pareces un vampiro de verdad. Siento haber tardado tenía problemas con la camisa de fuerza y fui a que Slughorn me ayudara, están todos esperando ya.

-¡Esperadme!- Deborah bajó corriendo las escaleras de los dormitorios y se unió al grupo.

-Pues vamos.- Gruñó Severus, y se dirigieron a la fiesta, que sería en la sexta planta en un aula que hacía tiempo que no se utilizaba. La capa de Severus ondeaba con el viento que entraba de los ventanales, era húmedo y cálido, anunciaba una larga y fuerte tormenta, por los pasillos todos se quedaban helados cuando pasaban, las chicas le seguían con la mirada, y los chicos simplemente no decían nada, Severus dobló sus labios y sonrió sarcástico, le encantaba dar miedo, estaba harto de que todos se rieran de él. Llegaron al aula y picotearon la vieja puerta.

-Pasad pasad.- Rugió una voz desde dentro, Severus supuso que era Slughorn con un par de vasos de whisky de fuego.

Una gran aula se abría delante de ellos, evidentemente había sido agrandada con un hechizo, había grandes ventanales con cortinas negras de terciopelo, había múltiples candelabros por todas las mesas y velas rodeando el aula, las mesas habían sido apartadas y habían puesto unas cuantas con un mantel encima donde reposaba la comida, ranas de chocolate, cerveza de mantequilla, licor de mandrágora, dulces explosivos, grageas, empanada de calabaza…

Sonaba música de un viejo tocadiscos mágico, era muy lenta romántica y triste, las palabras se arrastraban suavemente y te envolvía el corazón de melancolía.

La sala estaba llena de gente, aparte de la gente del club cada persona podía invitar a su pareja, Severus optó por no elegir a nadie, la única persona que le interesaba ya estaba en el club.

Buscó los cabellos rojos de Lily, sus ojos verdes y hasta olfateó para captar el perfume de lirios que desprendía, pero nada… no la encontraba.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí?- Severus se volvió, tres chicos muy guapos y apuestos, vestidos con traje, uno de ellos llevaba una chaqueta marrón hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, era Remus vestido de Van Hellsing, miraba a Severus muy curioso como si lo estuviera evaluando, Sirius tenía cara burlona y le miraba por encima del hombro, estaba realmente guapísimo, llevaba una chaqueta corta roja y unos pantalones negros, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba un pañuelo de seda en el cuello, el pelo que lo tenía un poco largo no le llegaba al hombro, le caía suavemente por la nuca, un par de rizos le caían por la cara y levantó las cejas al verlo con cara de sorpresa. Por último James iba con una chaqueta marrón oscura y una camisa blanca debajo y unos pantalones negros y elegantes, como los otros dos, portaba unas pequeñas gafas y tenía el pelo revuelto, sus ojos marrones le miraron de arriba abajo y se congeló unos instantes, siempre se reían de Severus, de su pelo, de lo mucho que descuidaba su manera de vestir, por eso se sorprendieron al verlo así, estaba fascinante.

-Déjame en paz Potter.- Siseó Severus firmemente, los chicos que pasaban bailando a su lado se apartaban disimuladamente.

-Pero Pero tenemos que cazarte sucia bestia.- Un pequeño y gordito Petter salió de detrás de Sirius y le miró con curiosidad, se rascó la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa, iba disfrazado del doctor Seward que trató a Lucy Westenra.

Severus iba a replicar pero Slughorn se acercó al grupo tan inestable e intentó separarlos, se olía la tensión del ambiente desde millas.

-¿Qué os parece algo de cerveza para alegrar el cuerpo?- Rugió Slughorn con una risotada.- Estás magnífico señor Snape, no te lo tomes a mal pero el papel de Drácula te va al pelo.

-Si… siempre haciendo daño a la gente.- Susurró James para que solo Severus pudiera oírlo, este le devolvió la mirada, la más congelada e impactante que pudo encontrar, James no apartó la mirada y se quedaron así unos segundos. ¡Toc Toc!

-Abridnos por favor, ¡sentimos haber tardado tanto!- James y Severus reconocieron la voz de Lily al otro lado de la puerta, y avanzaron a la vez hacia ella, avanzando el paso a medida que se acercaban a la puerta.

-Juas… es demasiado obvio, hasta da risa.- Le dijo Remus a Sirius en un leve susurró con cara divertida.

-¿El qué?- Sirius levantó las cejas con cara sorprendida pero sin perder un toque arrogante, tan característico en él.

-Vuestro querido amigo Quejicus se ha enamorado de Lily, James ya sospecha, pero mejor no se lo confirmes o la fiesta se irá al traste, y Slughorn está muy emocionado con ella, asi que calla ¿Confío en ti?

-Claro amigo, pero… habrá que bajarle los humos a Snape, Lily es demasiado para él, no pienso dejar que un sucio mortífago se atreva a mirar a Lily.- Dijo esto último con aire de superioridad, Remus solo pudo alzar una ceja y sonreír.

La puerta se abrió y dos lindas chicas salieron de ella agarradas del brazo, una de ellas era Mary disfrazada de Lucy, vestía un vestido victoriano rojo largo y con las mangas hasta los codos, tenía un escote adornado con una puntilla negra y discreta, se había hecho un moño y una cinta roja y resbalaba por el pelo. La otra chica un poco más baja que Mary era Lily, su pelo rojo oscuro brillaba muchísimo esa noche, le caía hasta la espalda y estaba un poco ondulado, sus labios estaban pintados con un carmín rojo pero no fuerte, era suave, como su sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, tal vez por el calor de la noche o puede que por las miradas que recibía de todo el mundo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y le hacían juego con un vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro, el vestido estaba formado por un corsé apretado y ceñido que mostraba un escote por el que se vislumbraba una piel suave y un poco pálida, y también dejaba ver media espalda cubierta por los lazos que servían para atar el corsé, el resto del vestido caía suavemente hasta unos centímetros antes del suelo, no se parecía nada a Mina Murray pues su personaje era moreno con el pelo liso, pero igualmente estaba preciosa, Severus pensó por un momento en la combinación de los colores "Cabello color fuego y un verde oscuro y penetrante como el mar, como sus ojos… Rojo y verde, Slytherin y ¿Gryffindor?"

Lily avanzó unos pasos y James se abalanzó hacia ella:

-¿Un brazo al que agarrarse señorita?- Dijo James lleno de orgullo mientras extendía su brazo a Lily, toda la sala siguió bailando y apartó la mirada de Lily y Mary que estaban preciosas.

-Oh… no pasa nada James, se caminar sola.- Respondió Lily con una sonrisa, de repente se quedó de piedra, sus ojos se clavaron en Severus y le recorrió con la mirada varias veces. "Está guapísimo, no lo había reconocido, ese traje… resalta más aun esa parte misteriosa y oscura que tanto me atrae…" Lily intentó apartar la mirada disimulando y se fue a comer algo a la zona de los pinchos.

-Señorita, ¿quiere bailar con su futuro esposo?- Sirius con aire arrogante se situó delante de Mary, Lucy y Arthur (personaje del que estaba disfrazado Sirius) estaban prometidos, Mary sonrió.

-No sabía que Sirius Black supiera bailar.

-Sirius Black sabe hacer de todo.- Y Sirius cogió de la mano a Mary y la llevó al centro de la sala.

"Que confianza en sí mismo y que arrogante es Black" Se sorprendió pensando Severus, por un momento se imaginó diciéndole lo mismo a Lily. "Lily ven conmigo, Severus Snape sabe hacer de todo" Pronto rechazó la idea "Si el digo eso a Lily, pensará que quiero hacerle de todo menos bailar con ella"

Severus fue con paso decidido hacia ella aprovechando que Avery se había ido al baño, aunque se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero unos segundos antes James echó a correr hacia Lily viendo las intenciones de Severus.

-Lily Lily ¡baila conmigo!- Lily con la boca aun llena de dulces de calabaza hizo un esfuerzo por tragarlos.

-Emm… Es que…- Miró a Severus un instante y se sonrojó, él le devolvió la mirada con cara de "haz lo que quieras no me voy a poner celoso por eso", Lily le agarró el brazo a James, le sonrió discretamente y salieron a la pista. Severus se sentó en un sillón cercano y no les quitó el ojo en los cinco minutos que duró la canción, se estaba muriendo de celos, pero claro no iba a reconocerlo delante de nadie.

Lily por su parte se sentía muy bien con James, a ella le encantaba bailar y James lo hacía divinamente, era un chico encantador, cuando la canción terminó Slughorn apagó todas las luces de las velas y con un toque de varita hizo que estallaran pequeños fuegos artificiales de la varita, Lily se quedó mirando hacia el techo asombrada mientras miles de colores y formas caían sobre ellos, James no paraba de mirar a Lily y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

-¡¡Plffffffffffshhh!!- Severus escupió toda la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba bebiendo al ver la escenita.

"No sé que hago aquí, pensé que podría estar más tiempo con Lily, te odio Potter." Se levantó, dejó a un lado la cerveza que estaba bebiendo y decidió pasarse al whisky de fuego. Se pasó los siguientes quince minutos viendo bailar a Lily y James con los ojos entrecerrados y notó que algo en su estómago se revolvía y entraba en calor, pero no sabía si era por el whisky de fuego o por los celos.

-James no te acerques tanto, por favor.- Lily se intentó soltar de los brazos de James.

-Vamos Lily, ni que me tuvieras miedo.- Apretó más los brazos.

-No es eso James, pero no me gusta que me manosees mientras bailamos.

-Es que no quiero que te vayas de mis brazos.- Y le agarró más fuerte acercándola a él.

-Suéltame ¡ya!.- Lily lo empujó con fuerza y se marchó corriendo, una pareja de ravenclaw (la chica disfrazada de madre de Lucy) les miró asombrados, ¿Lily huyendo de James? Esa chica debía estar ciega, Lily no quería marcharse de la fiesta, apenas acababa de llegar, buscó desesperadamente a Mary y la vio en un rincón oscuro de la clase, hablando "demasiado cerca" con Sirius, soltó un pequeño gruñido y se sentó en un sofá al lado de donde estaba Severus.

-Hola Sev.- Lily estaba colorada, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, hasta el profesor Slughorn que había visto la escena estaba asombrado, dio varios toques de varita y llamó la atención de la gente con más fuegos artificiales.

-……- Severus bebió otro trago de whisky.

-¿Sev? ¿Te pasa algo?

-……….. no- Otro trago más.

-¡Sev! Oh vamos, ¡¡no me digas que estás celoso!!- Lily le miró sorprendida, ¿Severus también era capaz de sentir celos debajo de ese capazón de misterio y frialdad?

-¡¡Qué no estoy celoso!! Hip ¡¡Déjame en paz!! Vete con tu amiguito Potter a.. a.. hip hip.- Una ráfaga de fuegos volvieron a caer sobre todo el aula.

-¡¡Sev!! ¡Has estado bebiendo!- Lily le quitó el vaso y lo olió desconfianza.- Whisky de fuego… no me extraña que estés tan raro.

Severus se puso de pie y con un leve tambaleo le apuntó con el dedo y con las cejas levantadas y una mirada ¿cómica? Le dijo:

-Que sepas hip Lily Evans, que ni tú, ni tu estúpido Potter hip, podéis hacer que yo Severus Snape, sienta hip ni el más mínimo sentimiento de celos o hip envidia hip hip.- Y nada más que terminó de decir esto las piernas de Severus temblaron y Lily le ayudó a sentarse.

-Ven… vale vale, no tenías envidia.- Lily le dio la razón no quería discutir, pero sabía que en el fondo Severus no podía soportar la idea de verla con James.- Siéntate… muy bien, y ahora dime ¿cuántos vasos te has bebido?

-Hip… emm…. Siete u ocho… creo… bueno si quitamos la cerveza de mantequilla y el licor de mandrágora.

-¿QUÉEE? ¡¡Si yo con dos vasos de whisky de fuego ya ni me sostengo de pie!! Y eso que aguanto bien el alcohol…- Lily estaba asombrada, Severus debía estar muy acostumbrado a beber alcohol para aguantar tanto.

-Shhhhhh…- Severus levantó un dedo que se tambaleaba un poco hacia los lados, y por fin con un gran esfuerzo se lo puso a Lily en la boca.- Estás muy hermosa así.

-Se nota que estás borracho, quédate quieto unos segundos, aprendí este pequeño hechizo el año pasado, _¡Finite aqua!_

Severus se incorporó unos segundos y empezó a toser con fuerza y agarrarse la garganta, unos segundos más tardes, recobró la compostura y un poco avergonzado miró a Lily.

-Gra… Gracias.- Susurró sin apenas mover los labios, Lily le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que nadie miraba porque estaban atontados con los fuegos artificiales, o al menos eso es lo que creía, porque James estaba con Lupin en la otra parte del salón, al ver a escena cogió la varita y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡No James! ¡Aquí no! Ni se te ocurra, no aquí delante de todo el mundo y menos de Slughorn.- Remus le miró severamente agarrándole por la chaqueta.

-¡Remus! ¡¡Lily le ha besado!!- El pequeño licántropo puso los ojos en blanco y miró sarcástico a James.

-Por dios James, ni que tu no dieras besos en las mejillas a tus amigas.

-Pero es distinto… ¡¡es él!!

-Mira, ya se que odias a Snape, pero no te voy a permitir que montes aquí un espectáculo.- James asintió con furia y aire resentido, apartó la mirada buscando a Sirius y luego se obligó a concentrarse en los fuegos.

-Al menos uno de nosotros se lo está pasando bien…- Le dijo a Remus, y ambos observaron que Sirius y Mary conversaban animadamente, Sirius por supuesto mostrando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Una de las chicas de ravenclaw pasó al lado de James y Remus:

-¿Qué elija a alguien de aquí? ¿Quién está mejor? Snape y Black por supuesto, nunca me había fijado en Snape, pero hoy… está realmente… ¡¡lindísimo!! Vaya suerte que tiene Evans, ya me gustaría hablar con él como lo hace ella.- Dijo una chica rubia con unas trenzas muy largas. James al oír la conversación rompió el vaso que sostenía y se cortó la mano.

-Mierda… tendré que ir a la enfermería.- Dijo mirando como la sangre le caía hasta el suelo.

-Espera James te acompaño.- Dijo Remus preocupado.- Deberías controlar más tu fuerza… y tu ira.

-¡No! Tú quédate vigilando a Lily, ya me acompaña Petter.- Y junto con Petter se dirigieron ala enfermería.

Lily y Severus seguían hablando en medio de la oscuridad y los brillos provocados por los fuegos.

-Sev… ¡¡invítame a bailar!!- Lily rió y echó su pelo hacia atrás.

Severus juntó sus manos y bajó la mirada, su pálida piel empezaba a tener brillos sonrojados.

-Snape no baila.- Lily le miró decepcionada y bajó la mirada triste.- Es que Lily… no se bailar.- Dijo de nuevo Severus.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño.- Lily le cogió de las manos y le arrastró hacia la pista de baile. ¡¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Un trueno cayó de pronto e iluminó toda la sala de repente, se vieron los rostros asustados de los chicos, el trueno había entrado y había roto el cristal y el viejo tocadiscos, y una tuertísima lluvia empezó a caer de repente, parecía una típica tormenta de verano con muchísimos truenos, solo que era casi octubre.

-¡Tranquilidad chicos! Solo ha sido un trueno, pero ahora que me fijo, ya es hora de que os marchéis todos a la cama, venga venga, ¡¡se hace tarde!! Yo me quedaré aquí recogiendo este desastre.- Se oyeron sonidos de decepción por parte de los alumnos pero fueron saliendo uno a uno de la sala sin rechistar, estaba entrandoun frío helado por la ventana rota y se consolaron pensando en que las fiestas seguirían en las salas diversas comunes.- Evans y Snape, quedaros aquí un momento por favor, ayudadme a recoger esto.

Lily y Severus recogieron con varios toques de varita la habitación y más tarde Slughorn les dio permiso para irse, cuando salieron todo el mundo ya se había ido a sus respectivas casas, no querían que Filch les encontrara.

-Seguramente ahora en la sala común James me hará el típico interrogatorio…- Dijo Lily mientras caminaban por la sexta planta.

-Que no me entere yo o Potter me las pagará.- Dijo Severus y se imaginó por unos instantes a James tendido en el suelo pidiéndole clemencia, curvó una sonrisa muy sexy en sus labios.

-Sev… vete a tu sala común, yo esta noche no iré a la torre gryffindor.

-¿Qué? No me digas que le tienes miedo a ese patán.- Severus le agarró por los hombros y le miró fijamente.

-No es eso, pero no me apetece discutir ahora con él.- Dijo Lily.- Hoy me quedo fuera.

-Pues si tu te quedas, yo también. Me quedo contigo.

-Oh no, te meterás en un lío por mi culpa…

-¡Lily! Es mi decisión.- Severus le clavó esa mirada que conseguía congelar el ambiente y Lily asintió exasperada.- Además conozco el lugar perfecto.- Miró a Lily con secretismo.

-¿La sala de los menesteres?- Preguntó Lily adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No es la primera vez que voy con los merodeadores, el año pasado fui cientos de veces a estudiar cuando la biblioteca estaba llena.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa, agarró la mano de Severus y ambos pasaron tres veces ante la entrada, pensando en un lugar donde los dos estuvieran a gusto y a salvo. Lily se imaginó una sala de estar acogedora, con chimenea y muchas velas. Severus se imaginó también una sala de estar pero a su modo, con las paredes de piedra, un gran balcón y con un toque muy gótico.

La entrada se abrió ante ellos y mostró una habitación enorme, con un viejo tocadiscos encima de una mesa y una pequeña pista de baile, al fondo había una cama de matrimonio gigante, debía tener los tres metros de ancho y del techo colgaba un precioso dosel de seda blanco que cubría la cama, también había al fondo una chimenea con un pequeño fuego encendido enfrente de un sofá de cuero rojo oscuro, un balcón se habría en uno de los lados de la habitación, por ella entraban la luz de los truenos y relámpagos que caían sobre Hogwarts, y una tenue luz de velas iluminaba suavemente la habitación que estaban posadas sobre candelabros de plata, aunque a los extremos también habían algunas posadas en el suelo.

La habitación era de piedra y estaba adornada de un verde oscuro y color granate, había hasta un par de tapices que mostraban una serpiente y un león dibujados como si la serpiente le rodeara con el cuerpo, aparte de que las figuras y candelabros eran todas de plata, parecía la habitación perfecta para que una gryffindor y un slytherin pasaran una maravillosa velada.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Se dijeron Lily y Severus a la vez mirándose a la vez.

-Yo… solo en un salón de estar.- Dijeron nuevamente a la vez. Se miraron y se rieron nerviosos. Severus miró la cama de reojo y le sangró un poco la nariz (pervertido! xD) intentó desviar la mirada al sofá y al resto de la habitación.

-Parece que nos somos los únicos que pasaban la noche fuera, seguro que también hay habitaciones de ravenclaws y slytherins, ravenclaws y gryffindors, etc..- Lily estaba muy nerviosa y colorada, intentando desviar también la atención de la cama, cogió a Severus por ambas manos y lo condujo al interior de la hermosa habitación, y la pesada entrada se cerró con un rugido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Contestando reviews :P_

_**Lady-naper**__: Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste! Y espero de corazón que los demás capítulos también!! Un beso y gracias de nuevo!_

_Gracias tambien a la gente que lee la historia, y espero que me dejeis algun review, aunque sea para decir que escribo mal xD_

_Bueno, muchos bss y gracias a todos!_


	7. Luz de luna y relámpagos

_Hola a todos! Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, bla bla…_

_Este episodio es un poco más romántico y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo_

_Espero que os guste :P Espero también vuestros reviews :O Y sin más me despido, ciaooo!_

Entraron en la sala y se quedaron unos segundos observándola asombrados, aun no se creían hasta que punto la magia de esa habitación se hacia presente. Lily no sabía que decir, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y la imagen de la cama de matrimonio le daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza, miró a Severus y se dio cuenta de que no despegaba el ojo del suelo de piedra, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, el ambiente se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo pero a Lily se le ocurrió una idea para bajar la tensión:

-¿Vamos a tumbarnos al sofá?- Preguntó Lily con media sonrisa.

-¿Tumbarnos? -Severus alzó una ceja.

-O sea, sentarnos mejor dicho, ya sabes sentarnos en la cama.- Rectificó Lily.

-¿Cama? – Alzó la otra.

-Digo sofá. Sentarnos en el sofá.- Repitió Lily despacio con un toque nervioso en la voz. Severus asintió con la cabeza.

-Por mi bien, aunque por un momento llegué a pensar que tu subconsciente pensaba en tumbarnos en la cama.- Y con un movimiento de capa se diriguió al rojo sofá de cuero.

-Pero… - Lily lanzó un gruñido. "No se como lo hace, pero siempre consigue ponerme nerviosa"

-¡Lily aun no ha llegado! Remus dame una explicación, ¿qué pasó después de que yo me fuera?- James estaba furioso, la enfermera le había dado una pequeña poción para cerrar la herida pero la venda tenía que llevarla puesta al menos esa noche.

-Cálmate James ¡yo también estoy preocupado por ella!- Dijo Remus enfadado.- Cuando te fuiste, al poco rato un trueno chocó cerca del aula y una ventana se rompió, Slughorn dijo que ya era tarde, y nos tuvimos que ir, ellos se quedaron en el aula ayudando a Slughorn, pensé que Lily vendría a la sala común asi que no la seguí.

-¡¡Remus!! Te dije que la vigilaras…- Dijo James con tono de queda.

-James por el amor de dios, no soy tu criada, además Lily ya es mayorcita, no pienso espiarle como a una niña, ella también es mi amiga. ¡Deberías respetar la intimidad de las demás personas!

James dio un resoplido y giró la cabeza a un lado.

-Pues mejor no pregunto donde esta Sirius… Podía avisar antes de irse con Mary a "dar un paseo", ahora se llama así…

-James, eres demasiado mal pensado. –Dijo Remus.- Y ahora con tu permiso me voy a dormir un rato, me muero de sueño, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, la enfermera Pomfrey te dijo que tenías que descansar.

-Gracias por preocuparte Lunático, pero creo que estaré aquí un rato más, Petter ve con él si quieres, estaré bien aquí.

-No te quedes despierto mucho rato amigo.- Sonrió un regordete y bajito Petter, dejó las grageas de limón encima de la mesa y siguió por las escaleras a Remus.

La lluvia había cesado pero los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes, a la distancia se oía el rugir del viento, que a los pocos minutos paraba dando lugar a una pequeña ola de calor.

-Solo una mássssss, por favor.

-¡¡Deberías oirte!! Luego hablas de mí y que bebo demasiado.- Severus levantó el licor de rosa negra con un brazo para que Lily no lo alcanzara y Lily se puso de rodillas en el sofá y con ambos brazos intentó cogerlo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea con un pequeño fuego encendido, Severus abrió un pequeño mueble bar que había encima de la chimenea y después de varias cervezas Lily se pasó a una pequeña botella de licor de rosa negra que aunque al principio era amargo luego te dejaba un sabor de boca muy dulce. Al final la única que había bebido había sido Lily, además Severus ya había tomado suficiente en la fiesta, además no se podía decir que el alcohol le sentara bien.

-Pero… ¡como puedes ser… tan tan…!

-¿Cruel? ¿Malvado? ¿Odioso?- Preguntó Severus con una pequeña mueca disfrutando de la expresión de Lily.

-Hmmm sexy…- Lily no se creyó que salieran esas palabras por su boca, se colocó bien el pelo que se le había revuelto un poco con el forcejeo hecho por la botella y se acercó a Severus con una sonrisa pícara, él levantó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Si intentas idear una estrategia para quitarme la botella que sepas que no te dará resultado.- Dijo Severus poniendo su cara más seria, que en ese momento le era casi imposible interpretarla. Lily se desaflojó un poco el corsé y se acercó a él a gatas a través del sofá, llevó sus manos hasta los pectorales del muchacho y subió sus manos hasta los hombros, Lily acercó su boca hasta el cuello y cuando estaba a la altura de la oreja le dijo:

-Solo un trago… por fiii.- Lily puso su mejor sonrisa y Severus no tuvo más opción que acceder, pero antes de bajar la botella le dio un golpe con su varita, luego le puso la botella entre las manos con un resoplido.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- Lily se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer la botella al suelo, que rodó unos metros por la alfombra turquesa y verde.- ¡No queda! ¡Has vaciado la botella! ¡¡Tramposo!!

-Lily, es por tu bien, no quiero que termines borracha, es mejor que pares ahora que solo estas un poco contenta.- Severus sonrió satisfecho de si mismo y se acomodó en el sofá.- ¡Ah! ¿¿¿¡¡Me estás mordiendo un brazo Oo!!???- Se volvió y vio a Lily darle un mordisco en su brazo derecho.

-Es mi venganza, ahora sentirás mi ¡¡iraa!!- Lily se abalanzó sobre Severus y le hizo caer sobre el sofá, ambos no paraban de reirse, Lily estaba muy contenta, ¡por fin había conseguido hacer reir a Sev! Severus sintió el peso de la muchacha encima suyo y su tacto por encima de su ropa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero intentó disimularlo.

-Creo que me estoy muriendo de miedo, no podré soportarlo.- Dijo con voz sarcástica y monótona.

-Mi venganza será… ¡hacerte bailar!- Severus levantó los brazos como si le apuntarán con una varita, alzó las cejas pero con una expresión fría dijo:

-¿Bailar? Creo que has bebido mucho…

Lily dio unos pasos hacia el viejo tocadiscos, se estiró con ambos brazos y lo puso en marcha, una triste y melancólica música empezó a sonar, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa:

-Es hora de que te enseñe a bailar.- Lily le sonrió con media sonrisa y una ceja un poco alzada. Se alisó el largo vestido y dio unos pasos hacia él.

-¡Estas de broma! Lily no quiero bailar, no se…

-Nadie nace aprendido, yo tampoco sabía.

-Pero tu situación y la mía es diferente.- Lily alzó más la ceja.- Es tarde para que empiece…- Dijo sin saber muy bien que excusa poner.

-Perdone señor Snape, ahora le traigo el bastón para que se retire a descansar.- Dijo Lily con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Severus hizo media sonrisa aprovechando que Lily no miraba "Creo que le estoy contagiando mi manera de hablar"

-Vaaale…..- Gruñó.- pero si te piso es tu culpa, ¿no estabas feliz solo con morderme el brazo?

Lily sonrió satisfecha y cogió los brazos de Severus, le llevó al centro de la sala donde había un espacio enorme, lo suficiente para poder bailar a gusto. Le puso uno en su cintura y el otro en su hombro, ella hizo lo mismo con sus brazos y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos con el sonido de la fuerte lluvia y el viejo tocadiscos mágico sonando de fondo. Lily un poco temblorosa rompió el momento, le quitó la gran capa:

-No es que no te quede bien pero molestará al bailar.

-Da igual.- Respondió él que aun la miraba sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, se oía la respiración agitada de la chica:

-Bien, ahora al a derecha.- Lily atrajo hacia ella el cuerpo de Severus, notando el roce de su corsé con su fina chaqueta negra, los dos fueron a la derecha de un paso ligero, Lily agarró su pálida mano suavemente y lo guió hacia atrás, Severus tropezó con su propio pie y pisó a Lily:

-¡¡Ahh!! Ay…

-Te dije que sería tu culpa, a mi no me mires.- Dijo Severus intentando no reírse mientras levantaba ambas cejas.

-Ya claro… bien, ejem ejem sigamos. Ahora a la izquierda y luego hacia delante, dije hacia la izquierda Sev pero la tuya no la mia. Ten paciencia Lily… Así muy bien!- Lily llevaba a Severus que aunque al principio no lo hacia muy bien, tras varios intentos mejoró notablemente y pasados diez minutos ya parecía que llevaba bailando toda su vida, rotaron por toda la habitación como si fueran cisnes, con ágiles y firmes movimientos, sientiendo la música dentro de ellos, al terminar la canción Severus levantó la mano a Lily para que ella diera una vuelta sobre si misma y la sostuvo por la cintura llevándola hasta casi tocar el suelo, se acercó a ella, casi hasta besarla, Lily notaba el cosquilleo de su pelo en las mejillas y sonrió impresionada:

- Muy bien Sev, pero… decías que nunca habías bailado, y no te imaginó en la sala común probando nuevos pasos de baile, y menos de vals.-Lily rió divertida nada más que esa idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, se imaginaba a Severus con una rosa en la boca mientras bailaba solo, como si tuviera una pareja imaginaria.

-¡Claro que nunca había bailado! Pero… es como en las películas antiguas que mi madre veía, siempre había una escena en la que los protagonistas bailaban, y toda la gente les observaba, ni que no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer. Que estúpidas son las películas muggles…- Farfulló Severus.

-Tu madre era bruja, ¿ y veía películas muggles?- preguntó Lily ignorando el último comentario.

-Sí, bueno… después de que mi padre supiera que mi madre era una bruja… eran lo único que hacían, estar delante del televisor, dejaron de hablarse.- Severus frunció el entrecejo y la expresión del rostro le cambió por completo, se quedó con la mirada perdida unos segundos y cuando volvió su mirada a Lily vio preocupación en su cara.- Pero… ¡no te preocupes! Me gustaba que vieran la televisión, asi no discutían…- No funcionó, Lily sintió como se le destrozaba el corazón por dentro, sabía que la vida de Severus en casa no era fácil, pero no pensó que fuera tan mala. Lily se puso de puntillas y le quitó el pelo de la cara a Severus, se lo puso detrás de la oreja y con su mano tocó sus labios.

-No te preocupes, ahora no estas ahí.- Severus sintió como que Lily había entrado dentro de su cuerpo leyéndole el alma, hasta se preguntó si sabría legeremancia, la abrazó con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados acercó su boca a su oído.

-A veces, tengo miedo por ella.- Le susurró lentamente. Lily dio un respingo al notar su respiración en su oreja y en parte de su cara. Era tibio.

-Es bruja, seguro que estará bien, tu no podías quedarte ahí para siempre.- Intentó animarle Lily.

-Cuando era pequeño quería alejarme de esa casa todo el rato que fuera posible, bueno, tu fuiste la primera en descubrir las ganas que tenía de irme de Hogwarts -un trueno se oyó en la distancia y el cuerpo de Lily se estremeció contra los brazos de Severus fuertes y firmes que la sujetaban como si fuera la última vez que se abrazaran- pero ahora que no estoy en casa, espero que este bien, cada vez me envía menos lechuzas…

-Seguro que sí, estará ocupada estos días Sev, no te preocupes por favor, mañana si quieres te acompaño a la lechuzería para que le envíes otra carta.- Lily sintió que sus piernas le empezaban a fallar, estar entre los brazos de Severus hacía que algo dentro de ella se liberara.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable?... Dime…

-¿Qué? Amable…? –Lily le miró confusa, sintió como las manos de Severus se apretaban más contra su espalda.

-DIME, ¿Por qué me animas? ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿Por qué quieres compartir mi dolor? ¿Por qué eres la única que me hace sonreír? ¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo sacas lo mejor de mí? ¿Por qué haces que sea feliz al estar a tu lado?

Lily no supo que responder, aunque algo dentro de ella sabía la respuesta, solo le abrazó con más fuerza y le acarició el pelo, sintió algo cálido fluir por su mejilla y sus ojos se le humedecieron, él… estaba llorando, notaba que una lágrima suya le caía por el cuello, se estremeció, pero no dijo nada, no quería hacer sentir incómodo a Severus así que se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, ¿cuántos? los suficientes hasta que Severus se calmara, nunca le había visto llorar y supo que era la única persona a la que Severus daba permiso para que le viera en ese estado, no dijo nada, ninguno dijo nada y en la habitación solo se oían el sonido del viento que golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del balcón.

Lily acarició el pelo de Severus, él simplemente lloraba en silencio, como un buen slytherin no se podía permitir el lujo de llorar delante de alguien, y menos de una gryffindor, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella lo sabía y tampoco le importó mucho, así que después de unos minutos más por fin levantó la cabeza.

-Perdona.

-¿Sev?

-No tendrías… que haber visto esto.

-La gente normal llora, si no lloraras no serías una persona. Es como amar, otro sentimiento más pero este viene agarrado de la mano con la tristeza, al igual que muestras tu alegría sonriendo, la tristeza se muestra llorando.- Lily le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar.

-Gracias por el tutorial.- Dijo Severus con una rápida sonrisa que se desvaneció en milésimas de segundos. Otro rayo calló, pero esta vez fue más cerca, Lily soltó un respingo y la lluvia empezó de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, la sala solo estaba iluminada por un par de candelabros en los extremos de la habitación y algunas velas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación, aun así la mayoría de la luz era producida por la luz de la luna y los relámpagos que entraba por el balcón. Haciendo que la habitación adquiriese hasta un toque oscuro pero acogedor.

-Sev… -Lily rompió el silencio.

-Dime…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Pensé que lo sabías.- Estaba un poco sonrojado, pero la expresión de su rostro no se inmutó.

-Dimelo.

-Adivínalo. Porque estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta.

Severus no apartó su mirada, Lily se perdió en sus ojos negros y fríos, creyó que moriría por unos segundos, ¿cuánto tiempo puedes estar mirando a la persona amada sin apartar la mirada? Lily encontró la respuesta "No apartas la mirada a no ser que te bese" Y efectivamente, Severus acercó sus labios a los de Lily, dudó un momento, como pidiéndole permiso, Lily asintió levemente y acogió sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento, quería sentir su tacto frío y tibio a la vez, su boca moviéndose con la de ella, su suave lengua jugando con la suya, tomaron unos segundos aire y siguieron sin parar, las piernas de Lily volvieron a temblar, y él la sostuvo por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. "Lily, eres muy débil, tanto estudiar, tanto estudiar… Y con un simple beso de Sev te desarmas…"

Lily buscó una de las manos de Severus y la entrelazó a la suya, mientras tanto Severus se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, no podía parar de besarla, tenía la sensación de que si paraba no volvería a verla. Juntos cayeron al suelo y se tumbaron en él, se quedaron un rato en el suelo besándose, pero la dulzura del momento iba dando paso a un ambiente más candente, Lily con las manos temblorosas desabotonó la chaqueta de Severus y la tiró al suelo, en la habitación solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia chocar contra el cristal y los truenos de fondo, Severus le puso las manos en la espalda a Lily y buscó la cinta que ataba el corsé de Lily, se colocó entre las dos piernas de Lily y cuando consiguió quitarle la cinta con ambas manos le empezó a acariciar el cuello, después fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura, dirigió la cabeza al cuello de Lily y suavemente lo empezó a besar con ternura.

-Ah… Sev, yo… te…- Lily no encontró palabras que decir, se dejó guiar por el placer, cerró los ojos y notó la lengua de Severus recorrerle el cuello, luego subió hasta su oreja y soltó un susurro cortante y estremecedor.

-Creo que ya has adivinado lo que siento por ti, ibas a decirlo ahora. – Mordió juguetonamente la oreja de Lily y ella gimió un poco mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado.

A partir de ahí se produjo una competición de quien quitaba la ropa antes al otro, ambos se olvidaron de la dulzura anterior y con movimientos frenéticos rápidos empezaron a desnudarse, toda la ropa quedó esparcida por el suelo, Severus no le quitaba ojo al conjunto negro de Lily:

-Negro… es… ejem…- Se puso colorado y dijo con voz entrecortada y cerrando los ojos intentando ponerse serio- mi color favorito.- Lily asintió con una sonrisa pícara, Severus se levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, iba a decirle que si le apetecía "tumbarse en la cama o en el sofá" pero no hubo oportunidad, nada más posarla Lily le agarró por los brazos y tiró de él hacia ella, Severus notó el roce de sus piernas en las suyas, y sus pechos contra sus pectorales, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron poniéndose aun más nervioso.

-Lily, déjame.

-¿Sev?

-Deja que por esta noche yo sea tu dueño, quiero ser el único que te bese, que te abrace, que te toque… quiero sentirte Lily. Quiero darte placer, que seas feliz a mi lado, Lily…- Cogió su mano y la beso sin dejar de mirarle los ojos, con una de esas miradas que congelan pero que a la vez son muy penetrantes (ya sabeis a cuales me refiero xD), el pecho de Lily latía más que nunca, le daba vergüenza pensar que en cualquier momento él podría notarlo.

Lily le miró a los ojos, y aunque no supo porque, se puso muy nerviosa, primero porque nunca le había oído decir algo así y notó el gran esfuerzo que Sev hacía para decirlo, y segundo y más importante porque era su primera vez, unos nervios le recorrieron la espalda pero no eran de emoción, una nueva sensación de angustia la rodeó.

-Sev… nunca lo he.. bueno ya sabes, nunca lo he hecho.- Dijo Lily colorada. Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus, se le iluminó una lucecita en su interior, "Sinceramente, me alegro muchísimo de que el imbécil de Potter no le haya puesto las manos encima"

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca, pero…- hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la calma y no sonrojarse- te deseo.

A Lily le volvió esa sensación que no supo describir, pero era un poco desagradable "Que narices te pasa Lily, esto es lo que llevas soñando, incluso el año pasado te rondó por la cabeza varias veces, hasta en cuarto querías que Sev fuera el primero" Luego se detuvo a pensar en cual era el problema, y un miedo intenso le volvió a recorrer el cuerpo, tenía miedo… a no estar a la altura, de decepcionarle, el dolor de la primera vez no le importaba, estar en esa situación con él era lo que más deseaba pero… ese miedo la recorrió de arriba abajo como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. Lily se incorporó de la cama.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- Una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla.- ¡No puedo hacerlo! Tengo ganas y no hace falta que te diga lo que siento por ti, pero… no estoy segura, tengo… miedo. No pensé… que me fuera a entrar este miedo en el último momento. Por favor… ¡no te enfades!

Severus se quedó quieto un momento, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría con la mirada perdida en la almohada, luego parpadeó y le miró a los ojos:

-Eres una idiota.- Dijo Severus mirándole muy seriamente, Lily no creyó lo que estaba diciendo, bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba derramar otra lágrima.- Eres una idiota si crees que me voy a enfadar por esa tontería. Si estoy contigo aquí es por ti y no por tu cuerpo.

Severus no le apartó la mirada en toda esa frase, estaba muy serio, le dio un beso en la frente y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lily no se esperaba esa reacción y una nueva lágrima de felicidad se le resbaló por la cara, él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Severus le acarició la cara.- ¿he hecho algo mal?

-Nada de eso Sev, se me olvidó mencionarte en el "tutorial", que hay veces que la gente llora de felicidad.

Ante esta respuesta Severus le besó con ternura y con unos toques rosados en su pálida cara sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y deshizo la cama, hizo un gesto con la mano derecha de dirección.

-Espero que no te importa dormir a mi lado… creo que deberíamos dormir algo, es muy tarde.- Lily asintió y se escurrió debajo de las sábanas limpias y suaves como la seda, "A los elfos domésticos no se les escapa ni una" pensó Lily. Severus entró después de ella y echando el pelo hacia atrás dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Unos brillantes ojos verdes le miraban con timidez por encima de las sábanas.

-Cof cof, claro. – Lily se acercó a Severus tímidamente y abrazó su tronco, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía oir los latidos de su corazón, rápidos y fuertes, notó el roce de unos labios besándole la frente y luego una mano empezó a jugar con su cabello. Era una sensación muy relajante, Lily cerró los ojos y deseó que nunca se terminara ese momento.

-Sev. Contéstame a algo.- Lily subió su cabeza hasta que se encontró con sus ojos interrogantes.- ¿Qué nombre te gustaría poner a tus hijos?

-Pero que narices…

-¡Contesta por favor! Pero no pienses mal, es solo curiosidad.- Lily sonrió. "No puedo negarme a nada de lo que pida, que débil soy. ¿Cómo lo hace?" pensó Severus.

-Pues… no se, nunca lo pensé, pero si fuera una chica me gustaría… mmm… Eileen, es el nombre de mi madre, no se, es muy dulce.

-Es bonito, ¿y si fuera chico?

-Mm… bueno mi abuelo por parte de madre se llamaba Harry Prince y además siempre me ha gustado mucho ese nombre, tal vez sea porque suena bien.

-¿Harry? ¡¡Que dulce!! Si alguna vez tengo un hijo lo llamaré Harry, lo prometo. – Le agarró el dedo meñique a Severus con el suyo y los entrelazaron como señal de promesa, aunque Severus todavía estaba un poco atolondrado por su respuesta.- ¿sabes? No se porque insistes en ocultar a los demás lo mejor de ti. – Susurró Lily y abrazándose más a Severus cerró los ojos. Severus permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Así nadie me hará daño nunca. – Susurró muy muy muy bajo Severus, pero Lily que estaba muy atenta respondió.

-Puede que sí, pero tampoco dejarás pasar la felicidad. ¡¡Buenas noches Sevy!!- Y con una sonrisa de felicidad Lily levantó la cabeza y le besó los labios, Severus retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa:

-¡¡Eh!! ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme Sevy! Nunca ¿eh? ¿oiste..? Em… ¿Lily? – Demasiado tarde, Lily ya estaba durmiendo en sus brazos- Que cruz…

Miró unos segundos el brillante pelo de Lily, cerró sus ojos, notaba el calor del cuerpo de Lily a través de su piel, el suave tacto de sus pechos y de sus piernas, hasta el conjunto de lencería. "Si sigo pensando que estoy abrazado a Lily no podré dormirme nunca…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse, notó como Lily se movía y se hacia un hueco entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que al despertar ella ya no estuviera ahí, de que se fuera y lo dejara solo. "¿Harry Snape? Al menos suena mejor que Severus Snape… Harry Snape, no esta mal…" Y pensando esto último se quedó dormido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Contestando a los reviews de:_

_**Adrikatara:**__ Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro de que te guste como esta llendo la historia y también los personajes :P Ojala los demás capítulos no te defrauden _

_**Lady-naper: **__Pues lo mismo que a adrikatara, muchisimas gracias por los animos y deseo de corazon que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y los proximos tambien lo hagan _

_Gracias por los reviews a ambas por molestaros en dejar review _


	8. Preguntas, respuestas y un beso

_Otro capitulo más, gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y también a la gente que lee el fic_

Frus… frus… fruss…

Lily sentía que su pelo se movía, fruss frusss, intentó abrir los ojos pero parecía que los tenía pegados. Hizo un esfuerzo: nada.

Lo intentó otra vez, un pequeño haz de luz entro por su ojo derecho, así que lo cerró de inmediato maldiciendo la claridad del día.

Fruiss frusss

Se revolvió un poco intentando estirar las piernas, primero una, éxito, estiró al segunda pierna, pero chocó con algo duro que tenía forma de ¿tobillo?  
"Tranquila Lily, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¿qué hiciste anoche?" Algo tibio y frío a la vez le rozaba la espalda, parecía ¿un torso? era estirado y firme.

Lily notaba la forma de unos pectorales. "A ver… hubo… ¿una fiesta? Sí, ¡bingo! A ver… a ver… fui con Mary, si,… y luego… me encontré a Sev" "Sev" "No quería ir a la sala común y fui con el a la sala de menesteres… creo…"

Un remolino de imágenes revolotearon sobre la cabeza de Lily, que parecía que iba a estallar, y poco a poco lo recordó todo, el licor de rosa negra, el baile, el abrazo a Severus, la "escenita" en la cama.  
"¡¡Diosss!! Que vergüenza, ¿estoy durmiendo con él?" "Creo que no podré mirarlo a la cara…" Lily se tapó con las sábanas y siguió con los ojos cerrados, "Pues ayer no te importaba…" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, Lily dudó y se sonrojó, "Y yo diría que sigue sin importante…" Lily sonrió y lentamente abrió los ojos.  
Fruss frusss

Severus tenía el pelo ligeramente revuelto, estaba de lado, muy serio, mirándola muy fijamente, como si estuviera grabando en su memoria todo lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos negros tenían un brillo intenso y un mechón de pelo negro le caía por la cara.

Con una mano temblorosa acariciaba el pelo de Lily, cuando ella abrió los ojos él paró en seco, se sonrojó un poco y se dio la vuelta evitando mirarla, como si hubiera vuelto en sí después de un hechizo.

-Buenos días Sev, ¿has dormido bien?

- …...…. Sí.- A Severus le tembló un poco la voz, y lentamente se dio la vuelta otra vez, estaba un poco colorado pero no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella.- Em… seguramente te parecerá raro pero…¿Puedo abrazarte?... esto…¿otra vez?

-¡¡¡Mary!!!- La chica se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre, miró a Sirius con cariño, que bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, Mary dio unos pasos hacia un sofá escarlata cerca de una chimenea apagada y se dejó caer con un suspiro.

-Hola Sirius, siento haberme ido tan pronto ayer, pero sabes que no soporto los relámpagos.- Dijo Mary con una sonrisa exasperada.

El día anterior después de la fiesta, Sirius y Mary dieron un largo paseo en uno de los pequeños jardines del colegio, cerca de los invernaderos, se sentaron en un banco de piedra atechado y se quedaron hablando un rato, pero Mary no soportaba el frío, los truenos y la lluvia, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla como todo un caballero, aunque él hubiera preferido estar más tiempo con ella.

-No pasa nada. Ya habrá más oportunidades para charlar tranquilamente. Pero… por casualidad ¿viste a Lily?

-¿Lily? Ahora mismo la estaba buscan…- Mary calló de repente, hizo una pequeña mueca y dijo: ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino por ella, Sirius Black?- Mary pensó por un momento que si Lily no había llegado sus explicaciones tenía, y no quería tampoco delatar a su amiga, ya le daría una explicación más tarde de porque no había dormido en la habitación.

-¿No me puedo preocupar por mis amigos?- Mintió Sirius, y se acercó a Mary con una sonrisa coqueta rodeándola con los brazos.

-Si… ya veo lo preocupado que estás por ella.- Mary suspiró, se soltó de sus brazos y se dirigió al agujero del retrato. A la vez que salía Mary por el retrato James entraba.

-Sirius he buscado en los baños, ¡no veas lo furiosa que estaba Mhyrtle cuando pregunte por Lily, no paraba de gritarme!! También busque en la biblioteca y nada.- James puso una mano en la frente.- No se porque pero tengo la sensación de que Quejicus tiene algo que ver…

-Sev, entonces ¿Qué hizo Vlad Tepes cuándo su mujer murió? ¿Se volvió a casar?- Lily se incorporó en la cama y se apoyó contra el respaldo de madera. Lily y Sev hablaban sobre la obra de Drácula.

-Lily, te lo dije ya cinco veces, Slughorn lo explicó hace una semana ¡y tendrías que haberte leído el libro! ¡La sabelotodo eres tú, no yo!

-¡¡Sí lo leí!! Pero quiero oirte decirlo otra vez.- Lily hizo un mini puchero fingido, a lo que Severus resopló y suspiró frustrado negando con la cabeza.

-Que pesada llegas a ser a veces…

-¡¡Eh…!!

-Esta bien esta bien… haber, la última vez que te lo digo, después de morir su mujer, Vlad la siguió amando para siempre, y siglos después cuando encontró a su reencarnación decidió que no la dejaría escapar.

-¿La siguió esperando a través de los siglos?

-Ya te lo dije Lily, siempre la amó.

-Es muy bonito… Y casi quinientos años después la encontró en Londres. …l era horrible con todo el mundo pero… ella , Mina, sabía que en realidad en su corazón también había luz.

-¡Cómo no iba a ser horrible! ¡¡¡¡¡Si era un vampiro!!!!!

-Siempre te cargas los momentos románticos…

-¿Vampiros? ¿Romántico?- Dijo Severus para molestar a Lily. Pero en el fondo, a él también le parecía muy romántica la historia de Drácula, el hombre que vendió su alma al diablo por amor, para que su esposa al morir no fuera al infierno, realmente la amaba.

Lily le miró ceñuda por un momento, instantes después se llevó la mano a la boca al mirar el oscuro reloj de madera que había encima de la chimenea, marcaba "hora del desayuno":

-¡¡Si ya es la hora de desayunar!! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Si no nadie se da cuenta de que ayer no fui a dormir a la habitación…!

Severus se quedó atontado unos segundos, frunció el entrecejó y se vistió en el mismo tiempo que se dice la palabra "pantalón". Lily miró su vestido unos instantes. "No puedo ponerme este vestido para desayunar… si voy a la sala común y me ven con él… sabrán que no fui a dormir a mi cuarto…" miró a Severus con cara dubitativa "…l lo tiene fácil, los pantalones y la camisa son parecidos al uniforme"  
Severus buscó su preocupada mirada y en dos segundos adivinó sus pensamientos. Se acercó al balcón y abrió la puerta de cristal:

-¡¡Accio uniforme de Lily!!- No ocurrió nada.- ¡Accio uniforme!!!

-Nada… la ventana de mi cuarto esta cerrada y desde aquí es difícil abrirla con un hechizo. Tendré que ir con el vestido, bueno no hay problema. Si me dicen algo les puedo decir que tengo enchufe en el mundo de los vampiros, así la gente me dejará en pazU

-Lo bueno, es que tu sala común está en el mismo piso que la habitación.- Dijo Severus recogiendo su ropa.

-Es un consuelo si… - Lily se colocó bien el vestido, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se abalanzó sobre Severus quien trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás por el peso de la chica.- Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, gracias por quedarte Sevy!!

Severus asintió levemente:

-Vete antes de que te vea alguien, y como me vuelvas a llamar Sevy te arrepentirás…- Lily se lo tomó en broma pero la fria mirada de Severus no decía lo mismo- yo estaré aquí unos minutos más para que no nos vean juntos en el pasillo.

Lily dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus y atravesó la puerta, miró a los dos lados del pasillo y echó a correr aprovechando que no había nadie. Cuando estaba por la mitad del pasillo se oyeron unos pasos saliendo del retrato.

-Me muero de hambre.- La voz de Sirius era cercana.

-Yo solo quiero ver a Lily… ojalá este desayunando ya.- Esta vez era James quien hablaba.

Las voces salían del agujero del retrato y se aproximaban más a Lily, miró a los dos lados del pasillo ¿Dónde diablos podía esconderse? "¡¡Un aula vacia por favor!!" Lily corrió hacia el primer aula vacia que encontró tras una vieja armadura que la cubría, pero si los chicos pasaban a su lado la verían de pleno.

-¡¡Por favor!! ¡Ábrete ya!- La puerta no se movía por mucho que Lily girara el picaporte.- ¡¡Alohomora!!  
¡Clarck!

Lily se adentró en el aula y soltó un suspiro de alivio. La clase era fría y estaba muy desordenada, parecía que había pasado un huracán, las sillas estaban tiradas por los suelos, algunas cortinas estaban raidas, libros, tarros y tizas, todo destrozado, había hasta dos botellas de whisky de fuego y algunas cervezas de mantequilla "Ya se donde decidieron terminar la fiesta de anoche los alumnos…." Pensó Lily.

-James, ¿no has oído un grito?

-Sirius amigo… creo que estas falto de vitaminas, vamos a desayunar.

"Pasad de largo, pasad de largo, no entréis aquí, por favor, solo es una clase normal y corriente, a la que ni siquiera le dan uso" Crash!!  
Lily miró al suelo, su pie había chocado con una vieja jaula de duendecillos que estaba tirada en el suelo y ahora tenía el pie dentro de la jaula, hizo un esfuerzo por sacarlo, pero no salía "NOO"

-Espera James, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¡Alohomora!

La pesada puerta se abrió una vez más, y los chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena que tenían delante:

La clase estaba patas arriba, parecía que una jauría de perros salvajes o en su defecto un par de hombres lobo hubieran estado jugando al tennis con los muebles, unas botellas de whisky de fuego rodaban por el suelo junto a un par de cervezas de mantequilla a medio acabar y para colmo en medio estaba Lily aun con el vestido de anoche y con un pie dentro de una jaula de duendecillos verdes. Lily les miró a los dos y sonrió con un gran esfuerzo sin saber que decir. "Dí algo que no levante sospechas Lily, dí algooo, lo que seaa pero no te quedes calladaaaa"

-Emm.. Buenos días a los dos, ¿no tenéis hambre? Porque yo sí… asi que adiósssss!!- Lily puso una sonrisa fingida y con el pie todavía dentro de la jaula intentó salir del cuarto.

-Pero que narices???- James la cogió por el brazo, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía ni por donde empezar.- ¿Qué narices hacías ahí dentro? ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí? ¿Qué haces con un pie así? Y lo más importante: ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

"Lily… piensa algo… ¿qué puede hacer aquí una chica en toda la noche? Piensa piensa"

-Bueno… no creo que sea de tu incumbencia James.- Lily se puso seria pero sabía que James no le dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera.

-¡¡Lily!! Soy tu amigo, no me digas que Quejicus ha tenido algo que ver con esto…

-¡¡No no!! A ver… vale… os diré la verdad, mmm veréis.. la verdad… es que… es que no hay verdad!! Simplemente… - James la miró con cara de impaciencia.

-¿Si?

"Ya está, no es muy bueno, pero espero que funcione" pensó Lily

-Ayer cuando salía de la fiesta estaba un poco mareada, así que fui al baño y estuve lavándome la cara, luego fui a la sala común pero no me acordaba de la contraseña… y como no había nadie por los pasillos decidí pasar la noche aquí.

James la miró ceñudo… no se lo creía. Lily continuó.

-Y la clase ya estaba así cuando llegué, seguro que algunos gryffindors continuaron aquí la fiesta en vez de ir a la sala común para no molestar a los alumnos, ¡que poca decencia queda en el castillo!- Lily se soprendió así misma por la rapidez de sus pensamientos "Podría dedicarme a esto… xD"

-Y dices que se te ha olvidado la contraseña? En un par de horas?- Preguntó James

-Si.. debió ser el alcohol, pero mira tu por donde me acabo de acordar ahora, es "Colmillo de león" verdad?…jeje Bueno y ahora si me lo permitís me voy a la sala común a vestirme con algo cómodo.

Lily aprovechó ese momento de confusión y salió corriendo de la clase, dejando a James con cara dubitativa y a Sirius en la misma posición de sorpresa de hacía cinco minutos.

-James… ¿crees que es alcohólica?-Sirius seguía en la misma posición que cuando entró, mirando la esquina derecha de la clase como si hubiera un fantasma. James puso los ojos en blanco y ambos salieron del aula dejándola como la vieron.

Lily se dirigió a la sala común, cada vez que Lily apoyaba el pie derecho sonaba un ruido horrible Creeeeeeek, Creeeeeek, miró a su pie y vio que aun seguía enganchada a la jaula, resopló.

-Engorgio.- La jaula creció considerablemente y se la sacó con facilidad del pie. Entró por el retrato y subió corriendo las escaleras, se cambió en dos minutos y bajó corriendo a desayunar. Cuando llegó al gran Comedor muchos alumnos ya habían terminado de desayunar, James Y Sirius estaban sentados al lado de Mary enfrente de Remus y Petter, Lily se sentó al lado de Mary.

-Buenos días Mary.- Lily sonrió y tomó un par de tostadas.

-No para mí Lily.- Tomó unos sorbos de zumo de calabaza.- He estado muy preocupada por ti, anoche no regresaste.

-Ah… si bueno.. es que tuve unos asuntos que arreglar.- Lily miró a los lados, notó que James se revolvía en su sitio intentando escuchar algo de lo que las chicas decían.

-¡Me hice la tonta delante de Sirius para encubrirte! Solo quiero saber que tienes entre manos, sabes que solo quiero ayudarte.

-Mary, más tarde hablamos, por favor…- Lily untó mantequilla en una de las tostadas mientras observaba que James se aproximaba a Mary para intentar oir la conversación.

-¡Está bien! Pero espero que me digas la verdad, ¡porque no pienso volver a encubrirte sin saber que es lo que ocultas Lily!

-Vale… vale…- Lily hizo un esfuerzo por sentirse culpable, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo, lo había pasado muy bien con Severus y no quería que nadie lo supiera, solo esperaba poder confiar en Mary. Levantó la vista y buscó unos ojos negros en la mesa de slytherin, y efectivamente los encontró mirándola detenidamente. "¿No le da vergüenza mirar a la gente tan fijamente?" Lily bajó la mirada a la última tostada que engulló en dos minutos.

-Mary, esta tarde nos vemos en los jardines sur, antes de llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Después del almuerzo.

Lily se levantó, se sacudió algunas de las migas de las tostadas y se fue corriendo, no quería encontrarse otra vez con James.

Lily subió hasta la lechuzería, en ese momento era el lugar más seguro que se le ocurría, y donde había más posibilidades de encontrar a Severus, estaba segura de que iría a mandarle una carta a su madre, sobretodo después de a conversación de anoche. Abrió la gran puerta, no había nadie, y no le extrañaba porque no es que se dijera que la lechuzería fuera un sitio que oliera a rosas. Escaló hasta uno de los ventanales más cercanos por donde salían las lechuzas para enviar las cartas, era bastante ancho, así que a ninguna lechuza le molestaba, además si entraba alguien, dudaba que la viera, a no ser que se fijara bien.

Esperó una hora mientras observaba los terrenos, la vista era preciosa pero se estaba empezando a aburrir. "Tarde Lily, ¿quién te mandará a ti suponer cosas?" Ya se iba a ir cuando una sombra se introdujo por la puerta, Lily se asomó y vio a un chico delgado, con el pelo largo y mirada fría y penetrante.

-¡Sev!- Severus la miró impresionado y sin pensarlo dos veces la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Por un momento pensé que eras Deborah, te iba a lanzar un hechizo…- Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-Pensé que le mandarías una carta a tu madre, así que quería acompañarte, además… aquí no hay nadie.

-Yo… bueno… esto…- Severus hizo una mueca horrible, como si las palabras se le atragantaran en la garganta.- gracias.

Lily sonrió satisfecha y ayudó a Severus a elegir una lechuza para enviar a la madre, que también era una tontería porque prácticamente todas eran iguales.

-Yo siempre uso a Artic. Tiene algunas plumas azules, por eso la reconozco, es muy rápida.- Lily le dio carta y la lechuza le picó dulcemente el dedo.

-¿Te sabes el nombre de todas las lechuzas?- preguntó sorprendido Severus.

-No, este se lo puse a ella.- Contestó Lily sonriendo.- Y parece que le gusta.

La lechuza asintió a Lily, desplegó las alas y salió volando, Lily se giró una vez más hacia Severus y le resumió en cinco minutos la conversación con James y Mary.

-Maldito Potter… siempre metiendo sus asquerosas zarpas donde no le llaman, ese estúpido y engreído de mier…

-¡¡Sev!!

-¡No le defiendas Lily! No tiene porque andar investigando.- Severus se estaba poniendo nervioso "¿Tanto le aprecia para defenderlo?"

-Sabes que no es por eso… pero igualmente es mi amigo- Severus chasqueó la lengua.- Mira no quiero empezar a discutir por él. El caso es que quería decirle a Mary adonde fui anoche.

-Em… ah vale vale, por mi bien, un momento…- Severus que se perdió unos segundos en los ojos esmeraldas de Lily recobró la compostura y analizó las palabras de nuevo.- ¡¡¡espera!!! ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡¡No puedes contárselo a nadie!!

-Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo ocultárselo, además ella solo quiere ayudarme.- Severus la miró como si estuviera loca, rematadamente loca, hizo una mueca y dijo lentamente:

-Lily… ni se te ocurra.- Ella le miró con cara de dolor, puso su mano en el corazón como si le estuvieran dando golpes en el pecho.

-Es… porque ella es… ¿nacida de muggles? Porque entonces yo…- Severus adivinó lo que iba a decir y la cortó rápidamente.

-¡NO! ¡¡Nada de eso!! Es solo que tengo miedo de que se sepa… y la gente se meta con nosotros, sobretodo contigo Lily… imagínate aguantar a james toda la tarde…- Severus se sintió muy culpable, era verdad que por una parte no quería que se supiera por el factor "Merodeadores y Deborah" pero lo que más le preocupaba era Avery, Severus había prometido hacerse mortífago al salir de Hogwarts, no quería decepcionarlo, y menos a Lucius y Bellatrix, que habían puesto tantas esperanzas en él.

"Creo que tengo que replantearme mis prioridades. No creo que Lily entienda mi interés por ser mortífago, no entendía mi interés por las Artes oscuras, no me quiero imaginar que pensará de esto" pensó Severus.

-Esta bien Lily, díselo si quieres, pero que no diga nada… o… se que es tu amiga… pero dejémoslo simplemente es que como diga algo tendré que callarla.- Lily le miró notablemente ofendida, iba a abrir la boca para decirle un par de cosas de cómo tratar a sus amigas pero Severus se dio cuenta del error a tiempo.- Me refiero a callarla hablando con ella.

Lily asintió un poco triste, aunque se había salido con la suya, le pareció notar unos segundos en la cara de Severus una mirada de preocupación, como si le hubiera ocultado algo. "Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el tema de los mortífagos, James y los demás siempre hablaban de que Sev se haría mortífago, pero… eso solo son rumores ¿no? Espero que solo sea eso" Dudó unos segundos en preguntárselo ella misma, pero pensó que era mejor esperar un tiempo.

-Bueno Sevy, yo me tengo que ir, quedé con Mary ahora mismo en los jardines de Hagrid.

-Te he dicho que no me llam..- Peor antes de que dijera nada Lily le calló con un dulce beso en los finos y fríos labios del chico.

-Sev… se que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero si no lo digo me arrepentiré más tarde.- Severus alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-Te quiero.- Lily se puso tan colorada como su pelo, sonrió traviesamente y se marchó corriendo dejando a Severus tan rígido y gélido como una estatua.

-Yo… también…- Susurró Severus ero era demasiado tarde, Lily ya bajaba las escaleras, era imposible que lo oyera.

"En quinto año la perdiste por no decirle esas palabras a tiempo Severus, ma s te vale dejárselo claro de una vez por todas" Pensó él. Miró el reloj gigante de la lechuzería, era un alivio que ese día no hubiera clases, ahora mismo le apetecía hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Se subió en un momento al ventanal donde Lily le esperaba en un principio, ese lugar no estaba tan mal después de todo, no creía que los merodeadores pasaran por ahí, y si lo hacían él podría atacarles antes, contaba con el factor sorpresa, además desde que estaba con Lily casi no tenía miedo a las alturas.

"¿Será cosa del amor?" Negó con la cabeza, que tontería acababa de pensar, miró el paisaje con interés y durante unos segundos imaginó en secreto la cara de Lily dibujada en las nubes. 

_Contestando reviews:_

_Sariluri: Muchas gracias, es un halago Pondré capitulos más a menudo lo prometo :P_

_Lunática-Becks: No pasa nada si se te ha olvidado dejar reviews xD Gracias por decirlo Y bueno, lo de Harry Snape me parecio una idea muy interesante desde un principio y no dude en escribirlo. Cuidate y besitos_

**_Aclaraciones_****_: El nombre de Mary McDonald no me gusta, bueno el nombre si, el apellido no xD Pero es un personaje de J.K asi que lo dejo como esta xD Nada, solo era eso._**_**  
**_**_Gracias a todos los lectores, y espero que este capítulo les hay gustado, os invito a que opinéis porfaa xD Gracias por adelantado!! Bs_**


	9. Beneficio mutuo

_Gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia :P_

_Espero sus reviews Bss!_

Lily Evans se dirigió a los jardines cercanos de la cabaña de Hagrid en la parte sur del castillo, fue todo el camino corriendo así que para cuando llegó estaba agotada. Divisó a Mary sentada a la sombra de un árbol con un libro entre las manos. Mary alzó la cabeza:

-¡¡Eres una tardona!!- Suspiró.- Bueno siéntate a mi lado y cuéntamelo todo, me muero por saberlo.

-Puede que yo sea una tardona.-Lily miró el reloj, se había atrasado media hora.- pero tu eres una gran cotilla amiga mia.

-No soy cotilla, solo me intereso por mis amigas.-Dijo Mary sonriendo mientras cerraba el libro, lo posó sobre la fina hierba y miró a Lily impaciente.- Ahora contestarás a todas mis preguntas, es tu castigo por ocultar cosas a tu mejor amiga.

-Ehh!! Bueno… pregunta pero no prometo responder a todo.- Susurró Lily, acto seguido se sentó a su lado, apoyo su cara entre las manos y la miró esperando la primera pregunta. Mary se aclaró la garganta emocionada.

-¿Serás sincera conmigo?

-Si. ¿Y tú prometes no decir nada?

-Si.

-Ven aquí.- Lily estiró el dedo meñique y Mary lo estiró también, ambas lo entrelazaron como señal de promesa.- Muy bien, ya sabes que confío en ti Mary, no digas nada de esta conversación. Puedes empezar…- Mary sonrió satisfecha mientras su largo pelo negro ondeaba con el suave viento otoñal y unos suaves bucles se asomaban por los extremos.

-¿No estás saliendo con James verdad?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Lo suponía, me hubiera asombrado una respuesta positiva, bien, segunda pregunta. ¿Te estás viendo con alguien?- Mary la miró interesada y con una risita nerviosa.

-Hmm… bueno… más o menos-Lily se mordía el labio inferior y desvió su mirada de la de Mary.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-Si…

-¿Con quién?- Mary acercó su cara unos centímetros para no perderse ni una sola palabra.

-Es que… te vas a sorprender… no puedo decirlo.

-¡¡¡Me encantan las sorpresas!!! ¡No es excusa, dí!

-Esta sopresa no creo que te haga mucha gracia…- Mary alzó una ceja y su tez se volvió pálida unos segundos.

-¿No será con Sirius verdad?

-¡¡No!! ¡Claro que no Mary! ¡A ti te gusta! ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta?- Mary se puso colorada de repente y hundió su cara entre sus manos con cara ahogada.

-Oh por Merlín… ¿tanto se nota?- Mary levantó su vista hacia su amiga que sonreía por el arrebato de timidez de su amiga.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, soy tu amiga desde primero, te conozco más que cualquier otra persona.- Mary sonrió y abrazó a Lily con ternura.

-Bueno, ya te contaré los detalles con Sirius más adelante, ¡ahora respondes tú! ¿Es con algún merodeador?- Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Te dije que te sorprenderías…

- Pues diré cosas disparatadas… mmm… a ver… ¿Cuál es la última persona de Hogwarts con la podrías verte? ¿Es alguien con el que te llevabas mal o bien?

-Las dos cosas… antes nos llevábamos bien, luego nos enfadamos, y tiempo después hicimos las paces.

-Pero… solo se me ocurre una persona… y es imposible… no se Lily no pensé que fuera tan difi…- Mary dejó de hablar al ver como Lily asentía con la cabeza- eeem… ¿Lily? ¿Me estás diciendo que la persona que creo es con la qué te ves?- Lily volvió a asentir muy colorada- ¿De slytherin?

-Si…

-¿De séptimo? ¿Alto? ¿Delgado? ¿Pelo largo, despeinado y graso?-Lily sonrió timidamente…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ESTAS VIENDOTE CON EL EXTRAÑO DE SNAPE?!!!!!- Mary abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de las órbitas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en la hierba, se quedó unos segundos mirando al cielo y se empezó a reir a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡Mary!! ¡¡Nos van a oír!! Shhhhhh.

-Jajajajaja aiii Merlín mio, no puedo parar de reir jajajaja- Mary se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacer pataletas en la hierba.- Es que… algo sospechaba, porque se oían rumores por todo el colegio, pero nunca los creí ciertos jajaja, además no me imagino a Snape jajajaaja diciendo jajajajaaja "Lily te quiero más que a mi vida sal conmigo" jajajajaja

Lily se puso blanca unos segundos… "Un momento Lily, ¿alguna vez te ha dicho eso Sev?" pensó Lily, y su cara antes ruborizada se convirtió en hielo.

"Él nunca me ha pedido de salir, ni siquiera me ha dicho oficialmente que me quiere, cuando estábamos juntos me decía cosas para que lo adivinara, o me lo hacía creer, cuando estábamos con el boggart, me lo hizo ver con el patronus, pero de él nunca han salido esas palabras" Lily se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras Mary seguía riéndose aunque cada vez menos.

"Bueno Lily, es obvio que te quiere, ha hecho muchas cosas por ti… pero… ¿entonces por qué no me lo dice? Hmmm es muy tímido, es normal que no lo diga aun, tú se lo dijiste hace una hora,… Pero.. cuando se lo dije… él se quedó en silencio y no me respondió… ¿Y si he dejado de gustarle y por eso se quedó callado?"

-¡Lily Lily!

-¿Ah?- Lily salió de su estado hipnótico.

-Estabas muy seria… bueno dime- dijo Mary mientras se limpiaba con la esquina de su túnica un par de lágrimas provocadas por la risa.- ¿Y estáis saliendo verdad?- Lily tragó saliva.

-No… Ahora que lo pienso, él nunca me ha pedido de salir… :SSS

-Pero si os estáis viendo…, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? ¿acaso no os habéis besado?

Lily le resumió a su amiga todo lo que pasó con él las últimas semanas, Mary levantaba las cejas y se ponía la mano en la boca de vez en cuando, Lily le contó el encuentro en el pasillo, en la biblioteca, la aventura del boggart, el baile y lo que ocurrió en la sala de menesteres.

-Uohh Lily, no sabía esa faceta tuya de pervertida ¿eh??? pillina. Pero se me hace extraño, que después de todo eso aun no te haya pedido de salir. Pero es obvio que te quiere.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Lily… según lo que me has contado, el Draculita esta perdido por ti, ¿Cuántas personas conoces que hayan arriesgado su vida por otras cómo hizo él en el pasillo cuando el fuego se aproximó a vosotros? Además los patronus nunca mienten… y ¿hay algún secreto de él que solo sepas tú?

Lily pensó un momento en la familia de Severus, ese detalle se lo había omitido a Mary. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues ya esta, no te preocupes, dale tiempo.-Mary miró un suave crepúsculo que empezaba a asomarse a lo lejos.- ¿Sabes? En cierto modo, creo que haces buena pareja con él, pero nunca pensé que te dieses cuenta.

Lily alzó las cejas asombrada.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Lily, soy tu mejor amiga, siempre que estabais juntos hasta quinto se te veía más feliz que nunca, y… nunca te ví mirar a nadie con la ternura con la que le miras a él. Se te ilumina la cara cuando lo ves en clase. Al principio pensé que serían imaginaciones mías, pero ya veo que no, además, no te quería decir nada, Snape me daba mala espina, pero según lo que me cuentas, parece un tío legal detrás de esa máscara de seriedad y misterio- Lily se paralizó unos segundos, no se creía lo que le decía su amiga. Mary se puso de pie y continuó hablando.

-Con James haces muy buena pareja también, pero es diferente, parece que no acabas de tragar su carácter arrogante, aunque a mí me encanta, ¡le hace muy sexy! Bueno da igual, no te preocupes si todavía no te ha dicho que te quiere, sabes que es cierto, yo me preocuparía más sobre el tema de que no te haya pedido de salir…

Lily se levantó con Mary y le abrazó para mostrarle su agradecimiento, ahora recordaba porque era su mejor amiga…

-Gracias Mary, me alegro de habértelo contado.- Mary le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Ah otra cosa! Debes tener cuidado, últimamente… las chicas están muy interesadas en Snape.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Desde la fiesta de disfraces no paro de oír por los pasillos que Snape estaba muy sexy con ese traje de Drácula, que tiene mucho "sex apple xD", etc…- Lily no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.- No te sorprendas, con decirte que hasta a mi me dieron ganas de besarle… Pero prefiero mil veces a Sirius ¡que quede claro!

Lily sonrió agradecida, pero aun estaba un poco preocupada por el tema "novios".

"¿Por qué no me pide de salir? A lo mejor no se dio ni cuenta Lily… ¡ah! ¡¡Sev que tonto eres!!" Lily se sacudió la cabeza y junto con Mary entro en el castillo para ir a cenar.

Severus Snape se quedó dormido en la ventana de la lechucería, unas voces le despertaron, abrió los ojos y vio que ya era la hora de cenar, las voces eran más fuertes, Severus se asomó con disimulo al borde del ancho alféizar y vio dos chicos de ravenclaw conversando mientras elegían una lechuza para enviar una carta.

-¿Y al final le has pedido de salir a Florence?- Dijo el primer chico.

-Si... pero me ha dicho que no, dice que le gusta otro chico, pero no me ha dicho quien.

-Pues yo quiero pedirle a Lily Evans de salir, no tiene novio y es guapísima, pero creo que si lo hago Potter me matará.

"Están hablando de Lily" pensó Severus, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la conversación.

-No seas tonto, si no tiene novio tienes vía libre para atacar, que Potter diga lo que quiera, pero ella no tiene novio, y si a él le ha rechazado es su culpa.

-En realidad no le ha rechazado, me ha dicho un amigo (que es amigo de una chica de una gryffindor de cuarto que escuchó una conversación en la sala común hace tiempo) que se lo está pensando y aun no le ha dado una respuesta.

"¡¡Potter!! ¡¡¡Siempre Potter!!!" Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza y acumuló todo el odio que pudo.

-Pues deberías pedirle de salir entonces, pero ten cuidado, ¡los merodeadores son terribles! Cuando cogen manía a alguien… Mira a Snape, siempre se meten con él, pero lo tiene merecido, ese chico siempre es muy siniestro…

Severus se encolerizó entero, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir ese chico que "se lo tenía merecido"? ni siquiera le conocía, pensó unos segundos que hechizo enviarle, pero al final se contuvo, no quería problemas ahora. Ambos chicos se marcharon y Severus se quedó pensando unos segundos.

"¿Cómo dicen que Lily no tiene novio? Si supieran que en realidad es mi novia…" Severus sonrió unos segundos pero se le congeló la sonrisa "Un momento Severus, ¿estás saliendo con Lily? Claro… te ves con ella, os habéis besado, etc.. pero… ¿se lo has dicho?" Severus estaba perdiendo los nervios. "¿Le has dicho a Lily que salga contigo? ¡¡NO!! ¿Y si Lily harta de que no se lo hayas pedido aun decide salir con otro chico, o mucho peor… decirle sí a James?"

-¡¡NUNCA!!- Severus se levantó de golpe furioso- ¡¡No permitiré nunca que Lily salga con ese Potter!! ¡Sería el colmo!- pero sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio y Severus cayó del alféizar, dándose un gran golpe en la espalda y el culo.

-Pse… maldición.- Severus se levantó torpemente, se limpió el resto de pajas y plumas de la túnica y se peinó torpemente con la mano.

"Tengo que pedirle a Lily Evans de salir, tengo miedo de que no haya quedado lo suficientemente claro" Pensó Severus. "Pero antes de eso tengo que saber como hacerlo"

Severus bajó a cenar, se sentó entre Avery y Mulciber y buscó a Lily con la mirada, la encontró hablando con Mary muy preocupada. James intentaba llamar su atención haciendo que el zumo de calabaza formara el nombre de "Lily" en el aire.

-¡Muffiato! –Severus lanzó un hechizo a su alrededor para que nadie que no fuera Avery o Mulciber pudiera escuchar su conversación, si se acercaban, solo podrían oir un zumbido en el oído.

-Eh… eejeem Avery.- Avery se giro hacia Severus con un muslo de pollo en su mano izquierda.

-Ji?- Dijo mientras mordía ferozmente.

-Um… si por casualidad a ti te gustara una chica, emm… bueno… ¿qué le dirías para que saliera contigo? –Severus el miró muy seriamente con cara de "como te rías o digas algo a alguien juro que te lanzo un sectusempra"

-¡¡¡SEV te gusta una chica!!!- Mulciber oyó esto último y se giró también hacia el slytherin.

-Menos mal… nos estábamos preocupando por ti…- Dijo Avery.

-…Si.. muy preocupados, siempre tan solo y con esa cara tan seria….- Continuó Mulciber.

-No queríamos verte solo…

-…Sí porque parecías un amargado…-Siguió Mulciber.

-Además nunca querías compañía de nadie que no fuera la nuestra…

-…Sí, ¡empezábamos a pensar que eras gay!

-El único profesor con el que hablabas era con Slughorn…

-Sí… ¡creímos que además de gay te iban los maduritos!.

-Siempre leyendo libros por las mazmorras…-Seguía diciendo Avery.

-… ¡Un autista gay! Como nos preocupabas Severus…

-¡¡¡BASTAAAA!!! ¡¡Dejad de decir tonterías!!- Severus estaba rojo de ira, maldijo todo lo que pudo a sus amigos en bajo.- ¡¡TU solo CONTESTAME!!

-Severus colega, no te pongas así… -Dijo Avery.- A ver… ¿qué diría? Pues no es tan difícil… : ¿Quieres salir conmigo? No se que quieres decir a la chica, ni que fueran votos matrimoniales…

Severus asintió con la cabeza y cambió de tema de conversación antes de que le preguntaran el nombre de la chica. "Que estúpido soy, no hay más formas de pedir de salir a una chica que no sea así" Pero a Severus quería hacerlo de forma especial, para que Lily no tuviera más remedio que decir que sí, quería que Lily no se olvidara nunca de ese día, que fuera especial. Pero Avery y Mulciber no eran los más indicados para hablar de esos temas, Avery era demasiado directo con las chicas y Mulciber… era un poco corto para esas cosas.

"Necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme"

Se levantó de la mesa y pasó su mirada por la mesa de gryffindor, Lily y Mary ya se habían ido.

En otra parte pero cerca de ahí…

-Mary, ¿por qué estás ahí parada?- Dijo Lily mientras caminaban por el pasillo de regreso a la habitación.

-Ve llendo a los dormitorios Lily, ahora te alcanzo.-Mary guió un ojo a Lily, ella la miró dubitativa, pero al final se marchó.

Mary espero un rato hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos se fueran, quería hablar con Snape, quería saber exactamente si sus intenciones con Lily eran buenas, era su mejor amiga, y no quería permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, si la quería de verdad no le importaría hablar con ella. Si Snape quería a Lily que se lo demostrara de una vez, Mary no es que dudase de él en ese sentido, pero tenía la impresión de que por muchos maleficios que Snape conociera en temas amorosos estaría más perdido que un pato en un garaje.

Pronto vio salir a Severus del comedor, mirando hacia el suelo, con el pelo tapándole la cara y con un caminar rápido haciendo lo posible para pasar desapercibido. Siguió a Snape unos pasillos, se dirigía a las mazmorras y cuando llegó a un pasillo solitario Mary aprovechó para llamarlo.

-Pss.. eh! Snape!- Mary lo llamó intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero él no se dio la vuelta.

-EH! ¡¡¡Snape!!!- Nada… "¿¡El niño se ha quedado sordo!?

-EHHH SNAPE!!- Snape se giró unos segundos, la miró de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

"No lo soporto más…" pensó Mary.

-¡Flipendo!- Mary le lazó el hechizo en toda la espalda, Severus se revolvió y trastabilló para no perder el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta en décimas de segundo y sacó la varita.

-De esta te vas a acordar Mcdonald, ¡no porque seas amiga de Lily tienes derecho a atacarme!- Farfulló Severus y la apuntó con la varita.

-¡No idiota! ¡Quiero ayudarte!- Severus dudó unos segundos.

-¿Ayudarme?

- Bueno, en realidad me das igual, pero quiero ayudar a Lily, y en eso tu también saldrás beneficiado.

Severus siguió desconfiando pero escuchó atentamente.

-¿Ayudarme en qué sentido? Supongo que Lily ya te habrá dicho que…-dudo unos instantes que decir-… nos vemos.

-Si, me lo ha dicho, mira Snape, tu no me caes bien, ni yo te caigo bien a ti, pero quiero ayudar a Lily, quiero saber, si tus intenciones son buenas, o solo estás con ella por algún capricho.

Severus la fulminó con la mirada, una de esas miradas heladas, frías y llenas de rencor, que hace que todo tu cuerpo tiemble. "Si las miradas matasen…" se sorprendió pensando Mary.

-¿Crees que si ella no me importara pasaría por todo esto? Sabes que odio a Potter y sus estúpidos amigos, ¿crees que si no fuera por ella no habría acabado ya con ellos?

-Wow Quejicus, te lo tienes muy creído. Dudo que lo lograses.- Dijo Mary alzando una ceja.

-Si van los cuatro juntos a por mí, será porque de uno en uno no se atreven.- Respondió Severus muy lentamente, dejando fluir las palabras de su boca.

-Lo que tu quieras- dijo Mary, no quería empezar una discusión en ese momento.- ven, no quiero que nos vean juntos, y fijo que tampoco es tu mayor deseo.

Mary y Severus entraron en una clase vacía, Mary se sentó en la mesa del profesor y cruzó las piernas pero Severus se quedó de pie.

-¿Y bien?- Severus alzó una ceja- ¿Le has dicho que la quieres?

La pálida piel de Severus se enrojeció unos segundos.

-No.- Dijo con un gruñido mirando la pila de libros que había en una esquina.

-¿Le has dicho que sea tu novia?

-No.- Volvió a gruñir más incómodo.- Quiero hacerlo pero, quiero que no olvide el día en que le pediré de salir, que sea especial…- Se llevó las manos a la garganta, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo horrible para terminar la frase y que sus palabras salieran de su boca- …especial para ella… y para mí.

-¿Especial? Creo que has venido a la persona indicada…

-Como quieras- Dijo Severus en un suspiró cansado, se estaba hartando de todo eso, nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos por una chica.- Pero que sepas que pase lo que pase no somos amigos, solo hablamos por conveniencia mutua y ya.

-Por supuesto, espero que nunca pienses lo contrario.- Y Severus y Mary tocaron sus varitas la una con la otra, como si firmaran un contrato invisible.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy duras para todos, todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban estresados por los exámenes de principio de curso, eran muy importantes porque mostraban más o menos si ibas bien en la materia para poder presentarte a los ÉXTASIS de final de año. Lily apenas salía de la biblioteca y de los dormitorios, el poco tiempo que tenía libre lo empleaba para ir a la lechucería a buscar a Severus, pero nunca lo veía, de hecho solo lo veía en clase, en el comedor tampoco coincidía casi nunca con él. "¿Comerá en el dormitorio? ¿Por qué no lo veo nunca?" Además tampoco veía a Mary, siempre le soltaba alguna frase y se iba corriendo.

Lily estaba empezando a hartarse, "No he hablado con él desde hace semanas, ¡¿me está evitando?! ¿Y si ya no le gusto y tiene miedo a decírmelo?" por más que Lily lo buscase, no conseguía dar con él, en la biblioteca, lechucería, ¿enfermería?, cocinas, comedor, etc… "Debe vivir en la sala común o algo"

Últimamente Lily empezaba a pasar más tiempo con los merodeadores, cuando tenía media hora libre, bajaba a la sala común y echaba unas partidas de ajedrez mágico a Remus, que era el que mejor le caía. James hablaba muuuuchooo con ella, intentaba mostrarse abierto, simpático, le ofrecía ayuda con los deberes…

"Que atento es…" Pensó Lily cuando James le ofreció su trabajo de transformaciones. "¿Qué hago pensando esto? Es un arrogante, solo está así conmigo porque le gusto"

-¿Chicos habéis visto a Mary? Nunca coincido con ella…- Sirius llevaba en la mano derecha un par de rosas rojas que hizo desaparecer con la varita.- Da igual, la última vez que hablé con ella fue hace semanas.- James y Petter que probaban un nuevo hechizo para lavar el pelo con champú de mora negaron con la cabeza.

-Eso me suena…- Dijo Lily con un suspiro mientras movía su pieza de ajedrez mágico- Jaque mate, buena partida Remus.

-Fascinante… Pero… ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes?- Decía Remus levantándose del viejo sillón junto con Lily.

Lily se desperezó y bostezó "Menos mal que hoy tuvimos el último examen, no soporto más exámenes en dos meses por lo menos" pensó Lily.

-Me voy a dormir chicos, espero que descansen.- Lily se dirigió al dormitorio con una mirada triste.

-Buenas noches Lily- Dijeron los cuatro chicos a coro, James le sonrió y le lanzó un beso en el aire, Lily apartó la mirada y puso los ojos en blanco, y subió las escaleras con un caminar lento y cansado.

"Si mañana no hablo con él creo que me tiraré por la ventana" pensó Lily "o al menos mataré a alguien para fundir mi ira… por ejemplo… ¡¡Deborah!! Fijo que se presenta voluntaria" se sorprendió pensando Lily, con una sonrisita…Luego miró la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana, se metió en la cama y deseó soñar con esa persona que hacia que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago cada vez que le veía.

_Opinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad xD_

_Besos a todos_


End file.
